Ore wa Hime!
by Nekoni
Summary: Drinking chemicals straight out the lab isn't one of the most wise choices, as Vegeta, saiyan prince is about to find out! Join him as he discovers just what can happen if this mistake is made! (BulmaVegetaGoku)
1. Watch your mouth, Vegeta!

Nekoni: Here I am! Hi everyone, it's me, Nekoni.  
  
Vegetto: And me- the all powerful potora no fyuujon-  
  
Nekoni: My lazy muse Vegetto.  
  
Vegetto: I'm not lazy! I inspire you plenty, you just never deliver...  
  
Nekoni: Uh... I guess you're right! Anyway, lets keep this AN as short as possible. I haven't written for six months, and, on a day where I'd become endothermic and the net was broken, randomly, picked one of the things I'd been pondering on and started to write! =D  
  
Vegetto: Slow down! You sound like a chinchilla... or whatever...  
  
Nekoni: So, here's my fic- it's supremely lightly based on Ranma ½ . Any similarities beyond water and transformation, the two inter-linked, is merely accidental. I can prove it, since I've never seen an episode of it.  
  
Vegetto: Also, something you should know that I should say to get my screen- time back from this camera hog. The pairing in this fic may change, as could the rating. Nekoni's an indecisive baka.  
  
Nekoni: - anyway, enjoy the ficcy!  
  
Chapter Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Chapter Rating: PG for Vegeta-language Chapter Pairings: Light Bulma/Vegeta – which'll have to go Chapter Warnings: ... don't eat piping hot lasagna?  
  
Ore wa Hime!  
  
Chapter 1 – Watch your mouth, Vegeta!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was panting heavily as he switched off the gravity in his training room. He had just finished his morning workout. In proportion to others, it was only a light workout, spanning a mere half an hour. Sweat was running down his back in long trails, but that had more to do with the heat than physical exertion.  
  
"Damn it..." The saiyan prince growled, grabbing a discarded towel on the control console. "Why's it so hot on this mudball?"  
  
Vegeta dried himself as best he could, but the sweating would not cease. He gave up, quickly, draping the towel over his shoulder. He decided on taking a shower, which for the last few days had seemed to triple in frequency.  
  
Leaving the room, he couldn't help a curios glance at the thermometer. He wasn't overly used to the little gadget, even after several years living on earth, but he'd decided that 70-90 circle thingies was a comfortable temperature for a saiyan.  
  
The thermometer, which was just coming into the late-morning sun read a high 120.  
  
The prince shook his head in slight disbelief, beads of sweat flying from his hair. He wondered momentarily why it was so hot, but did not look into it.  
  
"I think I'll tell Bulma I'm taking the shower." Vegeta pondered. Bulma had been a steadily increasing force in keeping Vegeta out of the shower. Her fair skin had burned in the sun and she spent hours on end bathing in various oils, to try and repair the damage.  
  
He, quite sneakily, made his way into her lab. It was situated underground, and very, very cool. The prince sighed in relief as he stepped into it, but not so loud as anyone would hear him.  
  
He made his way to Bulma's desk, which was situated around a corner. He would sneak around like this quite frequently, his light form making no noise. Sticking his head out, the prince was surprised to see she wasn't there.  
  
"Hu?" He breathed out, making the effort to sense around for her ki. He located it, she was in the downtown direction, but moving back home quite quickly. It wasn't hard for Vegeta to come to the conclusion that she had just been out shopping, again. He almost pouted as he realized this spoiled his sneaking-up act.  
  
'I'll get her later...' He reminded himself mentally, before looking around the room.  
  
'That's strange..' Vegeta noted, spotting a few test-tubes on the floor. 'Bulma's not usually one to leave things lying about...' –he picked them up, looking at them curiously before setting them on her desk. As he put them down he noticed a pint-glass of water sitting on her desk.  
  
Seeing it reminded Vegeta just how much water he had lost to the heat. Without really thinking, he reached forward, grabbing the glass and bringing it to his thirsty lips. He downed it all, noticing but not minding the slight stale taste to it.  
  
'She must've left it there since yesterday...'  
  
"Hey! I'm home!!!" A voice called from upstairs. Vegeta put the glass down before casually walking in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Come see what I got!"  
  
"Hello onna." Vegeta smirked as he saw her.  
  
"Hi Beji-kun" Bulma replied, smiling at him. "I just got back from shopping! You've got to see this shirt I bought for you!" she beamed.  
  
"Alright.." Vegeta sighed a little. There was always something wrong with the clothes Bulma bought him.  
  
The blue-haired woman happily reached into a bag, digging around a bit before draggin something out. It was a long-sleeved shirt, a light blue color. It had a low-neck and loose material. Vegeta studied it for a moment, noting things on it as he did.  
  
'It's not pink, at least, and stylish... I think it might actually be decent this time.' "Alright Bulma, I'll try that on." He said.  
  
"You... will?" Bulma looked shocked. Her wide eyes stared at Vegeta in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, now hand it over before I change my mind!" The prince snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay!" Bulma squeaked, sticking her hand, and the shirt out.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Vegeta, you have to take it." Bulma reminded the prince, who still had his arms folded.  
  
"? – OH!" Vegeta yelped, uncrossing his arms and grabbing the material. "I was wondering why nothing was happening" He sweatdropped at himself, heading in the direction of the bathroom. "Mind if I take my shower first, though?" He said rhetorically.  
  
"No, not at all. You smell like an ox." Bulma agreed, waving her finger in front of her nose.  
  
"Well, you look like a hotdog." Vegeta retorted, shutting and locking the door behind him. Bulma, who did in fact look like a hotdog with her sunburn, pouted at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Now lets take a look at this.." Vegeta, who was toweling his hair dry, grabbed the blue shirt. "70 percent cotton... 30 percent silk... uhuh.... One size fits all.." He mumbled as he read the clothes tag. "Pretty fine to me." Vegeta dropped it, looking confused. "When did I become so picky about clothes? I'm a sai-"He paused a moment. "-yan warrior... not a flower- oh I remember now!" He returned to glaring at the object. "It's got to be sabotaged.... Maybe it gets a flower pattern on it when wet? Or- goes pink or... - damn it!" He pouted, grabbing some clean underwear from his emergency stash in the bathroom cabinet. "There's no way she could have picked such good clothes... if I wear it, she'll get ideas!!!" He growled, grabbing the garment from the floor. "Where did she BUY this anyway!?"  
  
The prince's face went blank as he read the brand-name.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta!!! Please come out!!!" Bulma pleaded, ten minutes later through the bathroom door. "I didn't mean to scare you! I just saw it, and it suited you so much-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Vegeta!! I'm sorry!"  
  
"NO." The prince, other side of the door repeated again.  
  
"Please! Listen, you don't have to wear it!"  
  
"NO."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I'll take it back to the store!" she rushed.  
  
"NO- argh!"  
  
"Haha! I can't believe you fell for that!!!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh don't be stubborn!" She put her hands on her hips, as if he could see her. "You better quit pouting in there, or I'll call Son-kun over and have him drag you out of there!"  
  
"..."  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma cried, loosing her temper. "That SHIRT is not designed specifically for women! They have the same one, larger, in the men's section!!!" she lied.  
  
"... ka...." A little choked sound came from the other side of the door, before it opened a slip. Bulma could see Vegeta's face through the tiny gap, just as red as hers, but from embarrassment. "Th-en why didn't you buy me one from the men's section?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
Bulma shifted a little uneasily, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"Oh my god, you're LYING aren't you!!!!" The prince's eyes went wide.  
  
"NO!" Bulma replied, a little too quickly.  
  
"How many of my clothes are designed for women!?" Vegeta cried, slamming the door. "Dear GOD!! Tho- those pants you bought me, the one without a zip- and that floral shirt- an- andddd.... Those SWIM TRUNKS were female clothes, too, weren't they!?" He accused shakily.  
  
"No, actually, those were from the men's section." Bulma replied flatly, then sighed. "Listen, there's no shame in wearing clothes designed for the opposite sex. When I was pregnant, both times, I wore men's trousers because of the wider waists, and, in winter, I always wear men's clothes, because they're just so much warmer!"  
  
"..." Silence, then Vegeta spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Were you kind enough to buy me a skirt? It's just so unbearably hot, you know."  
  
"Oh hush! You know I'd never do that to you Vegeta! Stop overreacting!" Bulma pouted at the door. "You don't have to wear it. There."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you get my training suits from the same place?" The saiyan growled through the door.  
  
"ARGH!" Bulma shouted in frustration. "Gods, you're like a TEENAGER Vegeta!! All picky about what mommy brings home, can't wear those clothes, no no! They're not baggy enough! They too pink! They're too cutesy! You're just impossible!!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh I give up!!!" Bulma pouted, then glared at the door. "You'll be out by dinner-time! And you know it!" She gave one last humph, turning away and heading to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, a black mess of spiky hair poked out the door. Vegeta, still slightly red in the face, checked both directions before tiptoeing out of the room. He rushed silently to his bedroom and stared unsurely at his cupboard.  
  
'I'm almost afraid to look...' The prince thought to himself... he poked the door unsurely, wondering what to do.  
  
It took a second, but the doors suddenly swung open, the giant, unfolded mass of clothes within coiling on to him and swallowing him up. It waved like a sea, swirling around his room, knocking over a lamp before finally settling down in a huge mess on his floor. Vegeta, who had been submerged for a good 30 seconds, burst out, panicked and panting. He swam over to his bed, dragging himself onto it and shaking off a sweater that had clung to his leg.  
  
"eh...." He breathed, eyes wide and shocked. "How did I ever fit so many clothes into such a tiny space....?" He looked around, then shook his head clear. "I came in here to take a look, so that's what I'll do." He nodded, then looked uneasy. "How come there's so much pink and yellow? I remember having more white than this..." Uneasily, he picked up a pair of yellow underpants. It wasn't long for him to recognize they had once been white- but for some reason they were now yellow.  
  
"AH!!" Vegeta shrieked, dropping the underwear and jumping to the other side of his bed. "Oh ewww! Oh ew- wait..." Vegeta blinked, eyeing the underwear again. He reached cautiously off the side of the bed, grabbing a yellow shirt. "There's not way this stuff is urine stained..." He sweatdropped. "What- or who would die half my stuff bright lemon yellow like this?" He pondered, then shrugged, tossing the two articles of clothing back into the sea.  
  
Vegeta dipped his hands in again, this time bringing out some Hawaiian patterned boxers. "These aren't even MINE!" He shouted, confused. "I wonder who's they are?" He mumbled to himself, curiously. He thumbed the label, reading it before his eyes shot wide. "KAKAROTTO'S!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You called?" Goku asked, suddenly standing to the side of him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta shouted, jumping up, the boxers still in his hand.  
  
Goku, now looked slightly nervous. "Vegeta, why've you got a pair of my boxers?" He shifted slightly, a blush-line appearing over his nose.  
  
"..." The prince looked seriously confused for a second, before looking at the article in his hand. "AHHHHH!!!" He shrieked again, throwing them away. They ironically landed on Goku's head.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why do you have a pair of my boxers?" Goku asked again, looking confused.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Vegeta shouted, edging away from the other saiyan. "WHY WERE YOUR BOXERS IN MY ROOM!?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Hi dad!" Trunks' head randomly popped in the door. "Me n' Goten are going swimming, but we can't find his..." he noticed the pants atop Goku's head. "..pants..."  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Goku grinned. "You were looking for these right? Haha..." He giggled then handed them to the demi-saiyan.  
  
"Thanks!" Trunks grinned, running out the door. "Hey Goten! I found the ones you used last time!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm really, really confused." Vegeta stated, starring at the wall.  
  
"Me too." Goku shrugged. "OH WELL! Can't be helped!" He grinned. "Bulma called me over, she said you'd locked yourself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out- and said that you were freaking out about your CLOTHES of all things!" He laughed to himself, then asked Vegeta seriously "You weren't, were you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"=)" Goku smiled.  
  
".. Bulma's been buying me women's clothes all along." Vegeta admitted to the other saiyan.  
  
"So?" Goku asked, cluelesly.  
  
"What do you mean 'so?'"  
  
"Well.. I mean, what's wrong with it? ChiChi wears women's clothes all the time!" Goku explained himself.  
  
Vegeta gaped at him. "Did you just HEAR what you said!? She's a WOMAN!"  
  
"....oh... that's right, isn't it..." Goku scratched his head. "Well, I can see Bulma's angle, I mean, you are kind of little, Geta!"  
  
"Don't patronize me." The prince narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"What..?" Goku asked, confused at the new word. "Oh never mind... anyway... Bulma asked me to drag you out of the bathroom, but you're already out, soo..."  
  
"You'll be going now..?" Vegeta supplied for him.  
  
"Huh? No... that wasn't what I was gonna' say!" Goku defended. "Ah! You made me forget what I was thinking!"  
  
"That's not hard." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Oh HA.HA." Goku laughed sarcastically. "OH! The sudden urge to punch you in the face reminded me!" He beamed.  
  
Vegeta looked unsure. "Was that a threat???" He asked, a little shocked.  
  
"No no..." Goku shook his head. "I mean, it reminded me to ask you to spar, Geta!"  
  
"I will. If you promise to stop calling me that." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the nickname.  
  
"K I promise" Goku rushed, looking round and not quite paying attention. "I'm kinda' thirsty. Can we have something to drink before we head out though?"  
  
"Sure." Vegeta nodded, thinking about a drink himself. "I've barely drunk a thing today, I won't pass up on that offer."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh maaaaan..." Goku wrinkled up his nose as he opened the fridge door. "Oh ew..." There was a terrible cheesy smell, and it took mere seconds to spread throughout the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Vegeta cursed, his voice muffled as he covered his mouth and nose.  
  
"Rotten food, stinky cheese. Your fridge no longer set to freeze." Goku chanted. "Haha, I heard that on an air-freshener commercial. It fits the situation well I think!!"  
  
"..?"  
  
"The fridge is broken." Goku replied dully at the confused look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Oh damn!!!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Shush shush! No need to get angry!" Goku scolded, grabbing 2 soda bottles. "There, these aren't too hot, we can drink them.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "Define 'too hot' Kakarotto."  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the side of Goku's cheek. "Ah... well this was ice-tea, now it's non-ice-ice-tea... non-ice ice-tea makes normal tea and tea is a drink."  
  
"... I buy that" Vegeta shrugged, grabbing a bottle. He pulled off the lid quickly, sipping the substance. "Hmn not bad..." He commented, starting to gulp it down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A high pitched voice shrieked.  
  
Both of the saiyans' eyes widened, soda pouring out of their noses as they jumped.  
  
"oh egh..." Vegeta commented, coughing up a bit of the drink. "Oh gods..."  
  
"Wow... you beat me..." Goku commented.  
  
"What!?" Vegeta started.  
  
"Yours went further!" Goku commented, pointing to wet patches all over the carpet.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about you, Kakarot." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Aw! That's nice!" Goku smiled, not understanding.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head. "I wonder who made that horrible noise?"  
  
"Wasn't me, that's for sure." Goku nodded. "It sounded kinda' like Bulma- either when she's spilt coffee down her lap-"  
  
"Possible. She is a heavy coffee drinker."  
  
"Or when someone's done something REALLY bad in her lab." Goku finished.  
  
"Well... nothing to be concerned about" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Don't you think we should go help her?" Goku raised his brow. "She could have hurt herself."  
  
"The fact that she's probably actually angry tells me to keep a distance." Vegeta justified himself, wiping his nose quickly with some kitchen roll.  
  
"HUH. If I knew any better then I'd say you're scared of what she might do... you weren't messing around in her lab, were you, Vegeta?"  
  
"Of course not." The prince narrowed his eyes. "In fact, to prove to you how wrong you are, we're gonna' march right down there and find out what's wrong. Then YOU'LL be the coward." He nodded, decisively, before marching off.  
  
Goku followed, close to laughing at the shorter man's reaction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Goten honey are you sure you didn't go down there today?" Bulma asked uneasily. Before her stood two 10 year olds. One looked defiant, and the other confused.  
  
"No Bulma-san. I haven't been down there since you said we could have candy if we didn't go down there." Goten justified himself.  
  
"Trunks-"  
  
"For the last TIME mom! NO! We did not go into your lab today!! Now will you let us go?" Trunks groaned at his mother's questioning. "You're keeping us from the pool!"  
  
"Oh... alright... I'll ask everyone else... but..." Bulma narrowed her eyes at the duo. "I'm keeping my eye on you." She affirmed.  
  
"Ugh! Come on Goten!" An annoyed Trunks grabbed his best friend's hand, towing him into the backyard.  
  
"Trunks, your mommy's weird..." Goten said, unaware they were still in Bulma's hearing range.  
  
"I heard that!!!" Bulma shouted, sending the chibies scurrying away from her at an even faster rate. "Ugh... it's got to be them, it can't be anyone else."  
  
"What's the problem Bulma?"  
  
"Goku! You're here! And you got Vegeta out of the bathroom, too!!!" Bulma exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"For your information, I was already out." Vegeta growled warningly.  
  
"I don't know if I should believe you or what.... By the way, Son-kun, um... did you happen to go into my lab sometime today?"  
  
"No Bulma, so far I haven't been anywhere but Vegeta's room and the kitchen.." Goku denied, looking confused. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering.. someone appears to have knocked over, or something, this water that was on my desk." She sweatdropped, appearing slightly nervous.  
  
"What's so bad about this water?" Vegeta butted in. "I mean.."  
  
"Oh Vegeta! It was you wasn't it!!!" Bulma sweatdropped. "You clumsy fool, I was testing that!!!" She explained, frowning.  
  
"No wonder it tasted stale. Why were you testing it?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma's eyes shot wide as she stared at the saiyan.  
  
"Maybe I should leave-"Goku started, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"You DRANK it!!!!?????" Bulma cried, at a high pitch. "You DRANK something that I was obviously running tests on! You didn't even think if it was poisonous or not!?"  
  
"... yes... why, was it poisonous?" Vegeta asked, looking unsure of himself.  
  
Bulma calmed almost immediately. "No... but jeesh! You wasted some of my test subject! I only have 3 more pints of that left... it leaves me less room for error... What I can't believe is how careless you were Vegeta! Not only have you caused me hassle, but if you'd drunk something else something terrible could have happened to you!" She scolded, her voice wavering near the end.  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"............. What was that water anyway?" Vegeta asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Is that how you say 'no'?" Bulma sighed. "Listen. Don't pull that stunt again, okay Vegeta? –and- stay out of my lab! BOTH of you!" Bulma growled, storming to her lab door, going in, and locking it behind her.  
  
"..." Vegeta stared, slightly disorientated.  
  
"Waaachiiisk!" Goku joked, making a fake whipping noise. "Man, she went nuts there... almost as nuts as when I ate that decongestant chemical she made." Goku nodded.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more about that than I already have." Vegeta said lowly.  
  
"Are you okay, Geta?" Goku asked him, noting the downcast eyes and slumped position of the prince.  
  
"Yes I'm fine!" Vegeta growled, glaring at him.  
  
"Are you sure, do you wanna' talk to me about it?" Goku prodded.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! And no, there's nothing to talk about!" The prince growled.  
  
"Awe you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?" The taller saiyan asked again, this time in a baby tone.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, fists balled up in anger.  
  
"That's more like it!!!" Goku grinned, suddenly grabbing hold of Vegeta's arm.  
  
"WHAT THE he- oh..." Vegeta shouted, then calmed as he noticed Goku had just transported them to their usual sparring spot. "We were planning to come here, weren't we..."  
  
"=)"  
  
"You do that on purpose, don't you Kakarot. You can play me like a pianist does a piano, you want angry Vegeta, you got it, huh?" Vegeta dissected Goku's actions, glaring at him spitefully.  
  
"Yup, that I do!" Goku smiled broadly, sinking into a fighting position.  
  
"Oh... well" Vegeta smirked. "It's not like I'm complaining" He launched himself at the taller saiyan.  
  
Goku's smile broadened into a grin as they engaged in combat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
About three hours later, both saiyans were laying on their backs, both exsausted, dirty, sweaty and hungry. They were staring at the now cloudy sky, in relative silence, occasionally studying each-other and reflecting on their recent battle.  
  
Goku, head rested in his arms cast a glance to the other saiyan. "You know, you fought really well today." He commented, feeling slightly out of place for breaking the silence.  
  
"I know" Vegeta replied, pausing for a moment. "I guess I was angry, and slightly concerned about the water incident." He sighed, turning his head away. "I should have apologized to Bulma, I guess." He decided.  
  
A hand was suddenly on the prince's shoulder, making him jump slightly. He looked over to Goku, who was now leaning on his left arm while giving the prince a reassuring pat with the right. "It's okay, Vegeta. In fact, I bet she's already calmed down about it. You know how Bulma is, spontaneous like that..."  
  
"I know..." Vegeta nodded. He then frowned and rubbed his stomach. "Ow.." He mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked confusedly, sitting himself up fully. "Are you okay?" He asked, voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah... absolutely." Vegeta, stood up, putting his arms to his sides. "I think I'm hungry, that's all."  
  
'ROOOOOOARRRRRUUURURURURURUUUU...'  
  
Goku blushed immensely, putting his hand to his own stomach. "I think somebody heard you" He whispered, motioning to his own stomach. "And now it's angry, and wants to EAT YOU!" He growled, jumping up and learning over Vegeta, who stepped back, a little scared looking.  
  
Goku blinked, then grinned evilly. "Aw... did little Kakarotto scare poor little Geta?"  
  
"NO!" The prince barked quickly. "Of course not!" He blushed.  
  
"Aw... hehe! Then why are you blushing?" Goku teased, poking his tongue out at the prince.  
  
"Oh hush up!" The smaller saiyan pouted, his bottom lip sticking out.  
  
"Hehe..." Goku laughed a little more, before noticing the distracted look on the other's face. "Man, you really are hungry, aren't you?" He questioned.  
  
The prince bit his lip, then nodded. "I think I'll be going home now. It's going to rain."  
  
"Alright... though, I think I'm gonna' stay a little longer..." Goku replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Vegeta asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I think I'll really enjoy the rain, after all, it's been so hot... a storm is what I really need."  
  
"You think it's going to storm? Well, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, Kakarot." Vegeta smiled, before launching himself into the air in the direction of his home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Goten quit laughing at me!" Trunks pouted. His mother was currently being fussy, drying his hair and preening him while Goten stood there giggling.  
  
"You look so funny with that towel!" Goten chortled, watching as his friend's head was rubbed thoroughly with a big fluffy towel. Trunks had a very annoyed look on his face as his friend took the micky out of him.  
  
Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Bulma smiled at her son. "You're all dry now, Trunks-kun! Go and get some decent clothes on!" She ordered.  
  
Trunks, although dry, was now entirely floofy. His hair was disarrayed, and looked like it had been badly permed.  
  
Goten fell onto his back. "HAHAHAHA! Oh TRUNKS! You look just like a poodle!!!" He grinned, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"I do not!" Trunks growled, raising a fist. He was stopped by his mother who gave him an angry look, then a playful smirk.  
  
"Goten it's your turn"  
  
"WHAAA!?" The little Goku-clone cried, falling onto his back again. "But why!? I'm almost dry anyway!!"  
  
"HUSH! That's no excuse! Plus, your mother would kill me if you caught the chills."  
  
"Mn! But I'm a lil' saiyan warrior!" The chibi puffed his chest out proudly.  
  
"That didn't stop VEGETA from getting the chills. Now sit down while I dry you off."  
  
"Humph!" Goten pouted, plopping himself down infront of Bulma. All the time that she was drying him, he could distinctly hear Trunks' laughs from his bedroom.  
  
It took a good five minutes, but Goten was finally done. His hair was even more unruly than usual, but at least he was dry.  
  
"You're mean." Goten blew a raspberry at the blue haired woman, who just blew one back, sending him indoors to get dressed.  
  
"Is lunch ready yet?" A familiar voice popped up, just behind Bulma.  
  
"AHHH" She squealed, jumping forward. She would have fallen into the swimming pool if an arm hadn't reached out, grabbed her and spun her around.  
  
"...h-hi Vegeta" Bulma articulated, staring at the prince, who was smirking at her suggestively.  
  
"Hi Bulma" He replied. His air then changed drastically to that of a broken record. "Is lunch ready?"  
  
"What? What do you mean is lunch ready?" She blinked. Staring at the saiyan.  
  
Vegeta looked skeptically at her, before pointing to her watch. "It's nearly two. Is lunch ready?"  
  
"Nearly 2!?" Bulma asked, separating herself from the prince and rushing to the kitchen. "Oh man, I didn't know it was so late!"  
  
"Well, it is." Vegeta stated rhetorically.  
  
"Uhuh..." Bulma nodded, not really paying attention to him. She grabbed the phone, situated on the kitchen wall.  
  
"..?"  
  
"Ah, I feel like ordering some take-away." She replied to Vegeta's unspoken question. "How do you feel like Italian- lasagna maybe?" She asked.  
  
"There better be a lot of it." Vegeta nodded, then stuck his nose in the air. "I can cook better lasagna than these cheesy restaurants any day." He boasted.  
  
Bulma stared at him for a second. "-then why don't you cook?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, then blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came to me just then.."  
  
Bulma huffed. "So you can't apologize for drinking my experiment, but can if it means you won't have to cook?" She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"...yes"  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you!" Bulma huffed, then dialed a number into the phone. She quickly shooed Vegeta away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, and piles and piles of steaming hot lasagna was laid over the table. Bulma had called every restaurant in town, then sent her three saiyans out to pick up the goods.  
  
All three saiyans, and one human started digging into their plates. Silence rained for close to a minute, before Vegeta took his first bite out of his second lasagna.  
  
"OW SHISCH!!!" The prince tried to curse, sticking his tongue out and waving air at it with his hands. "Dnink! I neeg a gobbam dnink!" He shouted across the table.  
  
Trunks, who had the drink next to him, looked very confused. "Mom, what did he just say?" He asked, looking at his mother.  
  
"He said he needed a drink!" Said Goten, handing the pitcher of ice-cooled water to the saiyan prince. "Haha! I understand 'cuz my dad burns his tongue all the time."  
  
"Haha! That's funny!" Trunks laughed. "What exactly did dad say?"  
  
"Oh! 'Drink! I need a go-"  
  
"Goten!" Bulma scolded from the other side of the table. "Don't repeat what Vegeta says, please... those words are bad!"  
  
"Ohkay..." Goten pouted, ashamed.  
  
Vegeta, who had quite easily finished the pitcher of water, burped. "What the hell took so long?" He scowled at the chibies.  
  
Not really answering, both chibies pointed at each-other, as if to do away with any blame there might be.  
  
"..." Vegeta stared at them a moment, before rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Tell you what. I'm going to bed."  
  
Bulma shot up from her seat. "Vegeta! Are you okay? You only finished one lasagna!?" She asked, concerned. Lasagna was one of the prince's favorite foods. It apparently reminded him of one of the dishes from his home world. Usually, he would down at least ten of them.  
  
"I'm not feeling too good." Vegeta replied, rubbing his eyes. "I think drinking that water so fast made me queasy... I'll eat it tomorrow, just put it in the freezer for me." He stumbled up the stairs, using the banister for support. He seemed to be becoming more and more disorientated the further he got.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Bulma ask.  
  
"Ngrrr.." A short growl was her reply. The prince stumbled into the hallway, and Trunks, Goten and Bulma could hear his bedroom door slam.  
  
"I thought saiyans can't get ill.." Goten inquired. Looking confusedly at Bulma.  
  
"That's not true Goten. They can get ill – it's just very hard for them... I think Vegeta might have a stomach bug..." Bulma looked unsurely at his empty lasagna tin. "Tell me if either of you start feeling ill, okay guys?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Vegeta awoke feeling fine. He supposed whatever had made him ill had passed through his system quickly. He was up at the early hour of 7. Bulma would probably be downstairs, making coffee. Trunks would sleep in til ten.  
  
He felt good. Really good. Almost overly peppy good. It was weird, but then, he didn't notice it at that point. All he knew was that he felt totally refreshed, and new somehow, from the 16 hour sleep.  
  
Getting up, he stretched, his muscles tensing and relaxing. He felt like doing a million things at once, even though he knew it was impossible.  
  
Today, though, he could maybe, maybe do a little cleaning, a little training, a little sparing and a little chatting. He would fight Kakarot, which sounded very appealing, and then he'd hang around with Bulma...  
  
Blinking, the saiyan prince noticed he was getting carried away. Why on earth did he want to do a million things suddenly. Why'd he feel so light, and cool? Why did his teeth feel moldy?  
  
Oh wait... he knew why his teeth felt moldy.  
  
Mere seconds later, Vegeta was standing in the bathroom, running through the bathroom cabinet. 'Man... it's such a mess' he noted, the shelves disarranged. 'Oh well, nothing I can do now.'  
  
Finding his toothbrush, and tooth-paste, Vegeta got to the daily task of brushing his teeth. He hated the feeling of any form of mold of grit in his mouth.. it made him feel unattractive.  
  
'.... Wait, what am I thinking?' Vegeta blinked, before spitting out the remains into the sink. 'Argh... I need to train...' He lamented.  
  
A minute later, Vegeta had completed the tasks of gurgling, spitting and rinsing. He'd washed his face and neck, and brushed his flame-like hair, which seemed a little smoother than usual.  
  
Turning to the door, Vegeta studied himself in the mirror, or rather, intended to.  
  
He was met by an unusual, not every-day occurrence.  
  
In the mirror was him, but different. He was and inch or two shorter than usual, leaner, not so muscular. His face had softened, lashes extended. His hair had become slightly wavy, going back into the usual flame shape, but slightly longer, letting gravity guide it to his shoulders. He had three bangs, which he hadn't noticed before, framing his face, like he used to have as a child.  
  
He looked undeniably female.  
  
The saiyan prince let out a high pitched scream of horror, blasting the mirror, the door, and adjacent wall to ashes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Nekoni: I hope you enjoyed my 5 and a half thousand words of wisdom! =)  
  
Vegetto: Be warned... if you review, she might feel the need to write a second chapter!!!  
  
Nekoni: .... Jitto, why did you say that like it was a bad thing? 


	2. Ain't I just the cutest

Chapter Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Chapter Rating: PG for Vegeta-language and underwear Chapter Pairings: ... none? Chapter Warnings: Vegeta's actions may disturb the female audience.  
  
Ore wa Hime!  
  
Chapter 2 – ...Ain't I just the cutest...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Mom!?" Trunks called, as he ran around the upper level of capsule corp. "MOM! Are you okay!!!?"  
  
"Trunks!!!" A call came from downstairs. The young demi-saiyan was quick to follow it, finding his mother. She was standing confused with a mug of hot black coffee. "What's the racket about Trunks?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"I thought I heard you scream." Trunks said, blushing slightly. Kids weren't meant to worry about their parents, it was uncool.  
  
"Well, you're not hearing things." Bulma reassured him. "I heard a scream, thought maybe it was you." She teased.  
  
"Mom, that's not funny!!!" Trunks pouted. "That wasn't me! And I do not scream like a girl!!!" He complained, before looking around. "I don't know who it was. Is nan here this morning?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, she is." Bulma replied, sweatdropping, her gaze directed over Trunks' shoulder.  
  
Trunks eyed his mother a moment, before following her gaze. He turned around and shrieked to see his grandmother, grandfather and baby sister sitting eating breakfast at the breakfast table, all staring at him as if he was crazy. Trunks laughed sheepishly, his cheeks going slightly red. "Ahahahah..."  
  
"Boy must've inherited my eyes." Mr. Briefs commented, nudging his thick glasses back onto his nose.  
  
"eehhhh..." Trunks' face turned a pale blue. He turned to look over his shoulder at his mother, who had a little smirk on her face.  
  
"Not quite awake, are you Trunks-kun?" She giggled.  
  
"N...neh... no.." Trunks admitted, then changed the subject. "Say mom... if it wasn't you- or nan-"  
  
"Meorooooow!" Complained Scratch, Mr. Briefs black cat.  
  
"-or Scratch... then who was it that screamed?" He questioned, feeling very unsure. "Shouldn't we check it out?"  
  
"Oh dear..." Bulma said, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. "I hope it's not a burgular... though I don't see how one could've gotten in... 'nor why they'd try to burgle us of all people."  
  
"Come on mom.." Trunks tugged on her hand, a serious expression on his face. "We really should check it out...!"  
  
"Yes..." Bulma responded nervously, following her son slowly. It was easy to tell where the commotion had come from, since a large pile of rubble and smoky air hung around the area, giving it a dark and creepy effect.  
  
"What happened to the bathroom?" Bulma looked confused, cowering slightly behind her son. "It looks like it was blown up or something."  
  
"It could have been dad... maybe he found a burglar and.. dealed with them?" He theorized, gulping lightly as they entered the deep smoke.  
  
"I- I hope so..." Bulma stuttered.  
  
They came to a stop at a large hole, where the bathroom door had once been. The smoke was hanging thickest in the bathroom, and an eery, almost hiss- like breathing was sounding through the air.  
  
"H-hello-o?" Trunks stammered, peering into the smoke. He could barely make out a figure hunched up in a corner. "W-who are you?" He questioned.  
  
Whatever it was, it didn't answer, creeping out both Trunks and Bulma some more. They stepped back a little, then tried again.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked, his voice coming out braver than before. "Listen, you better answer m-me now, or I'm gonna' g-go get my dad-!"  
  
At this they started crying, their breath coming in unsteady, restrictive hisses while they hiccuped frequently.  
  
Trunks and Bulma both blinked in confusion and worry. Whoever it was, was completely terrified and very upset.  
  
Becoming braver, in a less-threatening situation, Bulma stepped forward, Trunks not a second behind her incase something go wrong. She walked through the smoke until she could see the form quite clearly, a very familiar form.  
  
"Vegeta!?" Bulma asked confused. At this, Vegeta spun around and stared at her, sad and wide eyed.  
  
It took a second, but through the heavy dust and smoke, Bulma and Trunks could tell the slight difference it Vegeta's appearance. Vegeta was a woman!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, do you have any idea what happened! Please, tell me-"Bulma pleaded. Her and the feminized Vegeta were now sitting in his bedroom, on his bed. Bulma was letting the transformed princess lean on her for support.  
  
"I- I don't know!" Vegeta weeped, burying her head onto Bulma's shoulder. Her voice was deep, and still royally pronounced, just with a female tint. "I- I just woke up like this." She affirmed, pulling herself away and biting her lip.  
  
"I don't get what caused it!" Bulma scrunched her nose, trying to think. She very quickly found her solution. "Oh my god!!!"  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Ah! I can't believe it!!!" The scientist stood up, cupping her hands together. "I can't believe-!"  
  
"What!?!" Vegeta shouted, "Damn it, answer me woman!!!" She was still very upset, but now becoming angry at the fact Bulma had went from supportive to self-glorified.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma said, turning to her, casually. "That stuff you drunk in my lab... It's been circulating in science-labs for the last week..." She said, looking very excited. "It's from a water-source in China, with very, very unusual properties." She continued, barely suppressing the grin on her face.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Vegeta growled, her hair bristling with the fact Bulma seemed so happy. "Tell me what's going on, and how I can fix it!!!"  
  
"Okay.. okay... "Bulma said, taking a deep breath and sitting back down on the sofa. "The water you drank had multiple chemicals in it- one we haven't seen before. That's why it's been going round science-labs... we had no idea what kind of things this chemical could do... it didn't even react with carbon- had the PH and molecular structure of water... but- now you..." Bulma took a deep, shaky breath. "This is just so exciting! The new chemical in the water must've done this to you!"  
  
"That water!?" Vegeta hissed, shaking. "I got this from a drink!? Are you sure someone isn't just playing a trick with the dragonballs- or Dende's gone nuts, or anything like that?" She accused.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I'm sure!" Bulma nodded. "You made a good point about Dende though." She giggled. "I mean, it's not that he's nuts.."  
  
"Grr...." Vegeta growled, her eyes were now relatively dry, and she was getting angry. "Don't start that woman-banter with me."  
  
"You've sure calmed down Vegeta..." Bulma noted, the saiyan princess throwing her thought-process out the window. "From that little crying fit you had earlier." She noted.  
  
"I WAS NOT CRYING!!!" Vegeta shouted, standing up.  
  
"Ahahahah..." Bulma laughed, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. "That's what I meant, back to your old self."  
  
"...?" Vegeta looked confused, blinking. "What do you mean by that?" She scowled.  
  
"Nothing...." Bulma nodded, scratching the side of her head. "You know what... I think this little mishap'll wear off with time."  
  
"Like a stomach bug?"  
  
"Exactly.. as soon as it's flushed out of your system, you'll likely revert back to normal."  
  
"...really?" Vegeta blinked, looking hopeful. "You mean, in three or four hours, I'll be completely back to normal? –This isn't just some evil plot so you can experiment on me and shove me in a newspaper with 'Bulma Briefs- genius' shoved on the cover?"  
  
Bulma's eyes shot wide. "Well, eheh... nooooo... I'm pretty sure it's like a stomach bug." She confirmed, but crossed her fingers behind her back. Now that she thought about it, that was probably a good idea. She'd call the tabloids in a couple of hours, after lunch.  
  
"I never trust you..." Vegeta narrowed her eyes. "But, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll just cope with the change for however long it takes to go away." She said, heading over to her wardrobe and starting to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"HEY HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Bulma stood up, going red faced. "I don't wanna' see that- it'll give me nightmares!"  
  
Vegeta paused, looking over her shoulder. "Well then, don't you think you should leave?" She stated, tilting her head to the door. "I don't see why you're so ashamed.... You see this stuff every morning...." She narrowed her eyes, then smirked. "You think I have a nicer figure than you?"  
  
Bulma looked horrified at Vegeta's little joke, her eyebrows twitching weakly. "N-no... it's not that.... Just- if I saw you naked, like this- I'd never be able to look at you straight in the face again... every time I'd see you training in the training room, in your little guy shorts, I think my imagination would- I'd feel so ill..." She pouted.  
  
"... hehehehehehehehehe!" Vegeta started giggling, while staring at her. "Oh that's funny! I guess... if you were turned into a man, I'd have the same problem though." Vegeta shrugged, then turned around, folded her arms and leaned against her wardrobe, waiting for Bulma to leave.  
  
"..O-Okay... I'll be seeing you later, then." Bulma affirmed.  
  
"Hn yes... later... I'll expect lunch ready this time when I get back from sparring." Vegeta narrowed her eyes at her. "I may be a woman today, but that doesn't mean I have to cook and act like one."  
  
"Oh.. alright Vegeta..." Bulma nodded, looking shell-shocked. She walked out Vegeta's door, then paused. "Wait-"She turned around and stared at the saiyan in disbelief. "You're going near GOKU like this? You're going to fight him?"  
  
"...well, yeah." Vegeta shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"..Don't you think it'd be a little inadequate?" Bulma questioned, pointing to Vegeta's form.  
  
"What's inadequate about anything?" Vegeta asked, tilting her head to the side, her hair flopping in the same direction. "I'm not any weaker in this form, if that's what you're saying." She glared.  
  
"No no!" Bulma pouted. "That wasn't at all what I was saying!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... I'm a woman too you know, claiming that we were naturally weaker would be a stupid thing to do." Bulma folded her arms, looking indecisive for a second. "However... what I meant was- what happens if you- you know, tear your shirt.."  
  
Vegeta huffed. "Is THAT it? Bulma, our entire race is warriors, women were not excluded. They just wore layers." She informed her.  
  
"..."  
  
"What!?" Vegeta shouted looking annoyed.  
  
"Are you sure he won't... get ideas?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"What..." Vegeta asked again, this time staring skeptically at the human woman.  
  
"I- I mean... are you sure he won't hit on you or- or something?" She asked, stepping forward. "Maybe you shouldn't spar today-"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta growled. "Listen to yourself... fussing over nothing! Even if he does- which he has NEVER done to anyone before in his life, as you have told me a MILLION times- then he would never hear the end of it from my fist!" Vegeta shouted, shaking her right fist, before punching it into her left hand, as if to prove a point.  
  
"But..."  
  
"..?" Vegeta looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to say anything else.  
  
"..."  
  
"..See, there's absolutely no trouble, now is there, huh?" Vegeta said smugly. "Now, please leave the room so I can dress, otherwise, I will – regardless." She glared.  
  
"-Um... okay... "Bulma sighed turning to leave the room. "I know, Goku's not like that- but- but what if someone else hits on you!?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That was stupid... I know you two spar in the middle of nowhere... I'll be going now." She said, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She sighed as the lock, inside, clicked. Vegeta wouldn't be talking to her for a while after that. It probably embarrassed the princess as much as it did her.  
  
Turning round, she nearly walked head-first into a muscled mass.  
  
"Aih!" Bulma shrieked, lightly, before looking up and realizing who it was. "Yamcha?!"  
  
"Heh... hi.. Bulma... say, who was that pretty lady? A relative of yours?"  
  
"I know you won't believe me, but that 'pretty lady', Yamcha, is Vegeta." Bulma moaned, pushing passed him.  
  
"You're pulling my leg!" Yamcha laughed, before noticing the serious look on Bulma's face. "Right...? –r-right??"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta huffed as she opened her wardrobe, intending to dress. As usual, it was mere seconds before the swirling mass came down on her.  
  
"Ack!" Vegeta grunted, the tide of material collapsing onto her. Just like the previous day, it swirled around the room, knocking over a lamp, before settling down.  
  
Vegeta's head poked out of the sea, near the window. She gasped for breath and scowled. 'I guess bad luck knows no gender...' she thought, swimming over to her bed, a shirt tangled around her leg.  
  
Sitting on the bed, she looked at the clingy shirt. It was the new one, bought for her the day before... the one she refused so much because of it being women's clothing...  
  
'Someone must've come in and tidied up when I was asleep... Bulma, hah... that's nice' She smiled, inspecting the shirt without realizing. She prodded the material lightly... it was far too delicate to spar in, not that she'd ever admit thinking that.  
  
Wading over to her wardrobe, she glanced inside. Irony would have it that the only clothes left inside, her sparring uniforms and gloves and boots, were all sitting neatly on the top-shelf.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped at this, scratching her head lightly. "Now is that weird or what..." She mumbled to herself, before grabbing her boots, gloves, pants, shirt- and, for the weird occasion, her old saiyan armor.  
  
'I haven't used this in a while' Vegeta noted, blowing a little dust off the top and setting it on the bed with the rest of her clothes. "There- that's everything" She smiled, before frowning. 'Almost everything...'  
  
The newly made saiyan princess looked around, her eyes widening a little in horror. "Oh god... I have to wear woman's UNDERWEAR!?" She panicked. "Oh gosh... ... BULLLMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Are you finished yet, ya' big baby?" Bulma asked, through the bathroom door. Vegeta had decided she needed help with underwear, and had dragged Bulma both to her room and the guest-sweet bathroom. "Huh?"  
  
"Yes... um..." Vegeta's voice came, a little unsteady through the door. "I can't breath very well.... "She complained. "I'll probably faint while sparring if I can't breath..."  
  
"Yeah.. I understand." Bulma giggled. "There's straps on the shoulders, just loosen them until you feel conformable. Okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Vegeta said, straining to do as she was told.  
  
"Hmn... Hey Vegeta, ever heard about corsets?" Bulma asked, making small- talk.  
  
"No... what's a corset? It sounds painful..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was.. women had to wear them ALL the time, up to about 200 years ago." She informed, leaning casually against the wall, enjoying herself.  
  
"That doesn't tell me what it is, now does it." Vegeta growled through the door. Her voice was followed by a large snapping sound. "OW FUC-"  
  
"Are you okay Vegeta?" Bulma asked, as she tried not to giggle.  
  
"of a-.... Yes, I'm fine! It attacked me!" The saiyan princess sounded so sure.  
  
"Oh it did not... anyway... a corset.." Bulma continued, "was a very tight, strong type of underwear. Women had to wear them... corsets covered from right down from your stomach to your cleavage."  
  
"Sounds useful for sparing, Bulma..."  
  
"Not at all! They were to make you look thin, keep your upright and such things... they were made of whalebone, and had no comfort for women at all..." She added. "That's where the idea that women faint comes from, we could never breath! I bet it was horrible..."  
  
"... that... that does sound kind of nasty, why did they wear them? Why didn't they say no?" Vegeta asked, not understanding.  
  
"In those times, women were completely reliant on men... they weren't even allowed to work for themselves. I bet if they said no to wearing what their husbands or fathers demanded, there'd be so much trouble." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"..oh..." Came the slow, pensive reply from Vegeta.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you ah, dressed yes Vegeta?" Bulma asked, blinking at the door.  
  
"Almost..." Vegeta said, her voice followed by a few sounds of movement. "There, you can come in now- but don't laugh!" She warned.  
  
"I promise I won't laugh, ya' insecure loony..." Bulma huffed, opening the door wide. She spotted the saiyan princess immediately, her jaw dropping. "!!!"  
  
"Do I look 'OK'?" Vegeta asked, slightly shyly, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder. Her training uniform looked almost as if it were made for the female form. The pants, as usual, were tight, but not too tight. The top was almost unseen, covered mainly by her saiyan armor, which had molded itself to her curvier form. Her gloves and boots had also remolded themselves a little, to her slightly slimmer hands and feet.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Bulma gaped, getting a slightly better grip on herself. "What HAPPENED to you!?"  
  
".... Well, I drank that stupid water and turned female- if you hadn't realized by now, why did you give me that underwear?" Vegeta asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"I know I know! But that doesn't mean you can be BETTER at it than me!!!" Bulma shouted, looking annoyed and jealous.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Vegeta! I'm a pure-bred, natural female... I was MADE to be beautiful- how come you, a man, look so much the part without trying!?" She attempted to clarify herself.  
  
"...you're... you're jealous of how I look?" Vegeta asked, her eyes going wide. Bulma just blushed indignantly. "Oh my GOD! You are! Haha! This is GREAT!!!!"  
  
"Why is it GREAT!?" Bulma cried, her face growing redder by the second. "You don't have to impress any men! Why do looks matter to you?"  
  
"......." Vegeta grinned. "Because you're jealous of me!" She giggled, adopting a feminine stance, flicking her hair over her shoulders, teasing Bulma. "Oh goooosh, ain't ah jus' so darn cute!"  
  
"Grrrrr- you!" Bulma fumed, steam rising off her beat-red face.  
  
It was at that moment that Yamcha decided to pop up again, with a half eaten sandwich in his hand, the other half being chewed in his mouth. "Hmn?"  
  
"!!!" Vegeta's eyes went wide, as she jumped back against the wall. Why was YAMCHA there!? Yamcha was a man, he could get ideas!!! This she voiced very vocally.  
  
"WHATTHEHELLISHEDOINGTHEREGETHIMAWAYTHEFREAKWHYISEVERYONESTARINGATMEAIIIIIH! !!!"  
  
"Woah, calm down man!" Yamcha replied, waving his arms around. "-I mean, haha, Vegeta... there's nothing to be upset about... I think.." He assured her, before looking confused.  
  
Bulma, who had been in a negative possition a second ago couldn't help but feel happier now. The stress, in just a split second, had been taken off of her shoulders and put onto Vegeta's.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!!" Vegeta shouted, this time stepping forward, braver.  
  
"Duh... Vegeta, he's always round here!" Bulma replied.  
  
"You look very pretty Vegeta, you shouldn't be so insecure." Yamcha teased, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shhh" Bulma shushed him, although she found the new predicament funny. "Don't tease her."  
  
"Damn right if you know what's good for you!" Vegeta hissed, shoulders rising as well as her ki.  
  
"Ah... alright. Sorry... haha..." Yamcha said, nervously, backing away from the princess. "I'll be going now... Trunks and Goten have baseball to learn, and stuff..." He excused himself, running down the hallway.  
  
"..." Bulma stared skeptically at Vegeta.  
  
"..." Vegeta stared angrily at Bulma.  
  
"You-"Bulma started.  
  
"shut up." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma just narrowed her eyes in determination. "You still going to spar, after a reaction like that?" She questioned.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well Vegeta?"  
  
"...damn right! I need to PUNCH SOMETHING!" Vegeta shouted, stomping her foot, the floor shaking. "Preferably that clown!"  
  
"It's not his fault!" Bulma contradicted him.  
  
"Yes it was!" Vegeta shouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"No, it WASN'T! Vegeta...he didn't say anything stupid there... it was you who was being ridiculous, prancing round pretending to be little miss innocent!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well!?" Bulma asked, hands placed on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know what came over me..." Vegeta admitted, albeit reluctantly.  
  
After this left the princess' lips, Bulma stared in shock. Through the whole 9 years that her and Vegeta had been together, he had only apologised once, and that was after blowing himself up to fight Buu. It was a weird day today, by no doubt caused by the saiyan's transformation. It might improve the saiyans personality in the long-run, though... at this, she started giggling.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked, looking Bulma in the eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking..." Bulma admitted, shaking her head lightly. "That you being female for a day, might improve your perception in the long run."  
  
".... Hmph." Vegeta shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "...Bulma.." She started, walking to the other woman.  
  
"..yes?"  
  
"...I... I think I'm gonna' go spar now." She said, looking towards the window, to freedom outdoors.  
  
"Well... okay..." Bulma replied, moving away from the doorway. "Have a nice time... try not to ah... shout at anyone today, okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bye Vegeta..." Bulma smiled, waving to the saiyan princess as she headed towards the front door.  
  
"See you at lunch" Vegeta replied, distractedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Nekoni: Thus is the end of Chapter 2!  
  
Vegetto: If you can call it that....  
  
Nekoni: Huh? Jitto, what do you mean???  
  
Vegetto: Well... it's barely over half the size of the last chapter... Three and a half thousand words, a little small. What's with that???  
  
Nekoni: Well, not that I'm lazy... which I am, but, the end of this chapter is somewhat... the end of the first 'era'  
  
Vegetto: You're confusing me.  
  
Nekoni: Ah, that is to say, the next chapter is completely different from this one, thus the shortness. I really didn't want to cut it at that point, but I have no choice.  
  
Vegetto: Alright, I can handle that... so what's the next chapter.  
  
Nekoni: As easily as I could tell you, I won't! That'd spoil the surprise, but it's not as if half of the peeps out there can't guess...  
  
Vegetto: Speaking of the peeps...  
  
Nekoni: Yes.... :grins: THANKYOU so much, everyone who reviewed! It made me feel 'sufficient' in my big re-introduction to writing- something which I'm very nervous about! I would give you free cookies, that I baked myself-  
  
Vegetto: Oh! Yum! :grabs one and stuffs it in his mouth:  
  
Nekoni: But I don't remember putting any chocolate chips in them... :points to the brown dots:  
  
Vegetto: :freezes:  
  
Nekoni: So instead, I just thank you all very VERY much with a really big grin on my face and hope that's enough! =D  
  
Vegetto: :choking:  
  
Nekoni: Buh-bye everyone, see you in chapter three!  
  
Vegetto: :wincing, cookie crumbs dribbling from his mouth: ...b-bye... 


	3. In escence, he’s Vegeta

Nekoni: Well! After a long delay, but not on my fault, I am pleased to introduce chapter three!!  
  
Vegetto: :nosy: how's it not your fault?  
  
Nekoni: :sweatdrops: I like to write on a laptop. My mom took the only avaliable one. She's just started writing a book...  
  
Vegetto: Oh... wait! :looks at the laptop situated on Nekoni's lap: ---ah  
  
Nekoni: This is my nan's... it has no A drive but I discovered it has a network card, so it'll do =). Anyway! On to the long awaited chapter three! Or at-least says me!  
  
Vegetto: And me! I've been waitin----  
  
Nekoni: ... =D  
  
Vegetto: :pauses: Was that out-loud?  
  
Chapter Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Chapter Rating: PG- for Vegeta-language  
  
Chapter Pairings: Still no pairingness popping up.  
  
Chapter Warnings: ... Listen to your Veggies.  
  
Ore wa Hime!  
  
Chapter 1 – In escence, he's Vegeta  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was standing alone in a large, dusty desert. Her nose was turned skyward, face turned harsh with what appeared to be both deep contemplation and a little longing.  
  
'Where is he!!!' The prince, turned princess, bristled in her mind, watching with hatred as a single bunny shaped cloud drifted overhead. 'I've been waiting here a good half hour! He should have come running as soon as I arrived here! It's around our usual sparing time! That yarou!!!' She cursed, scanning the horizon and flaring her ki, as to say 'you stupid empty headed idiot where the hell are you I'm still here waiting and you don't even show and you smell funny!' ... more or less.  
  
After a few more minutes, almost every hair on her head was prickled up as she seethed with anger. In one split second she launched herself into the air and in the direction of the Son residence, her ki leaving a stretched out trail behind her.  
  
'I'm gonna' kick his ass SO bad he wished he didn't HAVE an ass!' She growled to herself, and many other things of the likes on her 2 minute super-sonic trip.  
  
'-stupid excuse for a saiyan.. complete bast- here we go.' Vegeta narrowed her eyes as she approached the woodland seclude. She landed about ten meters in front of the house, walking up to it, and with every step building anger and going redder and redder in the face.  
  
Deep breath. Deep breath. Very deep breath. This was not to calm, no no, it was to get enough oxygen for- "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOTTTTTT"  
  
-a shout so loud and angry the glass windows of the little house rattled, and birds in the nearby trees fled, and Piccolo, who lived about 2 miles away and had those big pointy ears, cringed in pain.  
  
"..."  
  
"What was that?" A female voice asked from inside the house, sounding very confused at Vegeta's almost unintelligible shout.  
  
"Hmn... it sounded like a moose." A recognisable male voice replied, with a slight giggling.  
  
"eee!" The female voice, ChiChi, squeaked. "I don't like large animals!!" She complained.  
  
"Oy! Oy!" Goku's voice again. "Don't push me like that... jee Chi! I'm not dressed yet... besides, it sounded like a person. You should probably answer the door."  
  
By this point, Vegeta had calmed down considerably, and was instead almost giggling at the two, her ear pressed against the door. She wasn't used to the strange tones of conversation, and found it amusing. In the past, she'd always been secretly amused when they argued, biting her lip to keep from looking it.  
  
"...I don't think it's a moose, really Chi!" Goku's voice, complained. Vegeta could hear a lot of thumping, pushing and shoving going on. "It sounded like a girl-scout! Not a moose!"  
  
"GOKU!" ChiChi shouted, clearly getting annoyed. "There's no girl-scouts even in this district! Besides! How would YOU know what a moose sounds like!?"  
  
"Ah... Chi, don't be silly! A moose goes 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH'"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the door. What the hell kind of sound was that?  
  
"Goku! Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Nature channel." Goku grinned.  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes... the nut.  
  
"And do you know WHY that's the only place I've heard it? There ARE no mooses round here." He said, slyly.  
  
".... ... Oh you're giving me a headache." ChiChi acted, letting it out as a sigh.  
  
"Chi-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT I'M GOING!!!" The woman shouted, suddenly angry. She stomped rapidly down the stairs and towards the front door.  
  
Vegeta listened carefully, too interested to realise what would happen next. She raised her eyes upwards, following the footsteps of the angry woman as she came closer and closer, then stopped. As the door handle turned, the realisation struck the princess...  
  
...full force in the side of the head!  
  
"SHIT!" Vegeta cursed, the wood splintering on her head, but not without dealing her quite a lot of pain. "A-aaah!!!!!"  
  
"..? Vegeta?" ChiChi asked, poking her head around the door, obviously recognising the voice. "I'm sorry, did that- AHHHH!"  
  
Vegeta glared up at the other woman, slightly confused as to her startled sound.  
  
"I'm sorry! Are you okay miss?" The bun-haired woman was bending down, dusting her off. "I seriously didn't mean to hit you with the door-!"  
  
"I'm fine!" The princes growled, even as she shook off the helping hands and struggled to stand up. Her head spun and there looked like there were three ChiChi's - which was strange, because she knew double-vision should only give her two. "...Why are there three of you?" She voiced in confusion.  
  
"Oh no! You must have a concussion!!! I really should be gentler when I open the door!" ChiChi berated herself, supporting Vegeta and leading her into the kitchen.  
  
"ChiChi? What's going on down there???" Goku's voice called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"You stay out of it!" ChiChi shouted back. Vegeta winced at the pain it sent through her over-receptive brain. "You'll only make things worse!!!"  
  
'She's one to talk..." Vegeta thought sarcastically, before shaking her head. Her vision slowly returning to normal.  
  
"Should I get you an ice pack or something?" ChiChi offered, turning her concern back to her victim/patient.  
  
"No, I'll be fine in a second..." Vegeta growled, rubbing the small bump near her ear. "I came here to get beaten silly anyway." She added seriously.  
  
"Listen young lady..." ChiChi reprimanded her. "I'm sorry for what I did- there's no need to get sarcastic on me!" She said, hands planting themselves on their hips.  
  
".." Vegeta stared at her, eyes slightly widened in confusion."... and I thought you knew who I was..."  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked, taken aback. "Should I know you? ..then again, you do look familiar. You're not one of Goku's friends are you!?" She accused, pointing her finger at the princess.  
  
"Oh, well yes." Vegeta said, flippantly, trying not to smirk. "He and I are very close."  
  
"....HOW close..." ChiChi said, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, amused, before catching the other woman's train of thought. "N-not THAT close!!!" She gagged, bringing her hand to her mouth as if to catch any bile that escaped at the thought. "We spar."  
  
"You spar?" ChiChi asked, looking confused. "You can't be any stronger than ME--- how can you spar with my Goku!?" She deducted.  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself." Vegeta rolled her eyes. "Here's your second clue- we spar every day. If you choose not to believe it, I can just be Miss Mysterious and let you look stupid in your next gossip with Bulma- ah yes, that was your third clue." Vegeta joked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well??"  
  
"VEGETA!??" ChiChi screamed, her eyes bugging out of her head.  
  
"Bingo." The saiyan replied coolly.  
  
"-aa--ah-" The other woman was unable to articulate. As if on cue, ChiChi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted dead on the floor.  
  
"..whoops..." Vegeta sweatdropped, looking at the out-cold woman. "I overdid it.. but that was fun! I can't wait to do that to Kakarot!!"  
  
"Would that be a new tecnique, or what, Vegeta?" Goku's voice asked. Vegeta looked over her left shoulder to see the other saiyan grinning at her. "AHHH"  
  
"AHHH" Goku mimicked, pulling a silly face.  
  
"When did you get there!!!" Vegeta demanded, jumping away from the other saiyan.  
  
"I donno... what time did ChiChi faint?" Goku responded, cheerfully.  
  
"So you're saying - 'I've been here 11 seconds'?'" Vegeta asked, sarcastically, getting more of a grip on herself.  
  
".. 12... 13... 14..." Goku counted as a few more seconds ticked by.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
"17- counting in case you ask again -19 -ah no! 18! 21! Aw dang!!" Goku huffed, loosing his concentration.  
  
Vegeta smirked at this. "Anyway..." She said, changing the subject. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, smugly.  
  
"..Why, did you forget, 'Geta?" Goku asked, curiously, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta answered, quickly. She then near-pouted. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well jee, DUH!" Goku responded, lowering his eyebrows.  
  
" 'Well jee duh' didn't answer my question." Vegeta grated angrily.  
  
"You're weird." Goku noted. "Alright, here's how I could tell it was you- you look like Vegeta, sound like Vegeta, smell like Vegeta, act like Vegeta, probably TASTE like Vegeta -but-I-m-not-gonna-try, and you have the same KI as Vegeta. One could say, in essence, you are Vegeta ---or one VERY good clone." He noted to himself, eyes narrowing momentarily in thought before darting back to the princess. "Which you're not... right?"  
  
"..so... you know it's me..?" Vegeta asked tentively, before scowling. "Damn! That spoils my fun!!"  
  
"You sure are acting weird today, 'Geta!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Don't call me that." The woman sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright." Goku gave in. "Anyways. Sorry for keeping you waiting- I ah..." He blushed in embarrassment, covering it up by bending down and lifting up his wife. "I fell asleep with gum in my mouth last night and've spent the last 3 hours, in the bath, cleaning out of my hair..." He admitted, setting her down on the sofa, and turning back to the other saiyan.  
  
"Just the idiotic thing you tend to do." The princess commented. "You could've just cut your hair. "It would've grown back within hours."  
  
"Believe me, I couldn't... I would've taken half my scalp off with it." Goku winced, shrugging. "Anyways. Why don't we start our sparring session, ne? I think we've got three or four hours until lunch time. If you feel like it, we can carry on, or hang out after lunch."  
  
"I refuse to 'hang out' with you- especially in my current condition." Vegeta growled.  
  
"...That's what you always say, 'Geta!" Goku laughed. He then yipped as Vegeta's fist made contact with his cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- They arrived at their sparing ground. The area was a canyon riddled desert, with many rock formations which the two saiyans frequently played through and destroyed parts of. It was a safe distance from the rest of the civilised world- and a stone's throw - albeit it a super-saiyan's stone's throw, from a few nice shady forests.  
  
"If you go easy on me.." Vegeta warned, dropping into a fighting stance on the dusty ground. "Then there'll be HELL to pay."  
  
"Haha... well, you of ALL people should know.... I've..." Goku paused for suspense. "-Been there! Done that" He joked, teasing the other saiyan effectively.  
  
Vegeta sneered and launched herself at the taller saiyan, her fist brought forward to try and smash his face in. As with any un-planned frontal attack, Goku easily dodged.  
  
"Bought the T-shirt too!!" He added, springing round the back of the princess and spiralling a distance away.  
  
Within a split second, Vegeta had flipped herself in the air and was coming in once again on the attack.  
  
This time she feinted with her fist, catching Goku's attention while her knee sailed unseen into his chin.  
  
"Ah!!!"  
  
"Teaches you!" Vegeta huffed, settling her leg down as the other saiyan rubbed away the blood dribbling from his mouth. "And look!" She taunted. "You're bleeding already! What happened? Did you forget to power up this morning? Maybe I should be the one going easy on you." She offered.  
  
"Oaw.." The other saiyan pouted. "I'm not sure what hurt more- your insult or your punch."  
  
"I am well trained in the two." Vegeta boasted, raising her chin a little.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Goku replied, dropping into his fighting stance. "Enough with the warm-up. Lets play!!!" He shouted, fazing forward in his own frontal attack, his forehead smashing into the other saiyan's and starting their battle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Aw don't be such a big baby." Goku pouted, leaning on a tree next to Vegeta. The saiyan princes was pouting at the amount of pain she was receiving from her back.  
  
"You're one to -ah! Call ME a baby!" Vegeta growled in response, adjusting herself once again against the harsh bark. "DAMN IT!" She cursed, sitting away from the tree only to cry out in pain and fall back once she realised how painful her rear-end was too. "Ow."  
  
"You told me not to go easy on you.." Goku scolded her, looking slightly sorry.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to go super saiyan THREE on me!" Vegeta replied in a low hiss.  
  
"... I really didn't mean to." Goku apologised, looking away.  
  
"Yeah well, intentions never work out without some self-control." Vegeta stated, glaring at the grassy meadow before them.  
  
During their sparing session, the two saiyans had felt the need to give 100 percent against each other. This was hardly a rare occurrence, and frequently would end in Vegeta being beaten so badly he couldn't spar for the next three days while he healed, and Goku winning but feeling terribly bad for what he'd done to the prince.  
  
After their match, they found the nearest shady spot, around 5 kilometres away from where they'd fought, and rested until they had the energy to fly to capsulecorp.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"I- I'm sorry!!!" Goku repeated for the fifteenth million time.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Damn it!!!" The taller saiyan cursed, moving so he faced towards the princess. "Get on your stomach, Vegeta." He commanded.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, in her confusion sitting up a bit and thus sending more pain through her body. "OOOWWW!!"  
  
"Come on!" Goku huffed, guiding the princess onto her stomach on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Vegeta asked indignantly as he did so. "Let go of me right this second."  
  
"God Vegeta don't struggle!" Goku complained, removing his hands from her. "Listen to me, you'll enjoy this... just don't kick and bite and stuff otherwise you'll do yourself more damage, okay?" The taller saiyan requested, working his fingers slightly under the waist of Vegeta's armour and pushing it off of her.  
  
"..." A bead of sweat ran down the side of Vegeta's face. "Why are you undressing me." She asked, in monotone.  
  
"I'm not, really."  
  
"...y-yes you are..." Vegeta stated, seriously confused and slightly fearful. "You're undressing me!"  
  
"No, I'm not, you're not even WEARING a dress. Now don't argue with me!" Goku demanded, chucking the damaged saiyan armor to the side.  
  
"Don't you fucking tease me..." She hissed, foully, levering herself up a bit only to suddenly feel restrained. She looked to her wrists to see golden ki rings around both of them. "..!"  
  
"You've got to stay still or you'll end up pulling even more muscles." The male saiyan commanded while Vegeta stared with hatred at the dirt.  
  
"Release me... you third class kusotare!" She hissed, the hairs on the back of her neck visibly prickling, causing Goku to sigh. "Please, calm down Vegeta..."  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!" Was the only reply he got.  
  
The saiyan male huffed lightly, before laying a hand on the princess' shoulder, ready to start.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Came the indignant cry from beneath him. It was so hard that he almost removed his hand, almost gave up.  
  
'no' Goku frowned, starting to massage the prone form beneath him. 'Vegeta needs this... he'll see.'  
  
The first five minutes was nothing but a string of long, complicated curses. Vegeta listed, with vibrant imagery, the many things she'd do to the saiyan once she could lay her hands on him. Much to his surprise, most of them involved him losing his masculinity in varied ways. Lucky for him, he tuned out most of the words.  
  
However, after about 8 minutes, the tenseness began to leave Vegeta's muscles, a type of exhaustion and pleasure settling over her.  
  
By the fifteenth minute, the princess was purring, close to sleep.  
  
And by the twentieth minute of the almost sensual massage, Vegeta was nothing by a dormant pile of saiyan mush under Goku's hands.  
  
The tall saiyan smiled as he heard Vegeta's first light snore, signalling to him that he had succeeded. The smaller saiyan would no doubt be in a good mood when she she woke up, though, not if she found herself all alone, bloody and beaten in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Think we should head back to capsule corp, now, huh buddy?" Goku asked the unconscious saiyan, picking her up and cradling her in one arm.  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine... don't answer me..." He pouted, raising two fingers to his forehead and searching for Bulma's familiar ki.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Bulma screamed as Goku appeared infront of her, very suddenly, by the use of his instant transmition technique. "AAAAAAAh!!! GOKU!!!!"  
  
"Shhh.." Goku replied, lifting his index finger to his lip. "Be quiet, Vegeta fell asleep.." He continued, motioning to the load in his other arm  
  
"Ah?" Bulma blinked, looking at the sleepy saiyan princess. "Well, it'd be best to wake Veg' up anyway..." She scowled. "I don't want hi-ah, her-him- uh... up all night"  
  
"Well... okay!" Goku grinned. "Though I'm sure even if he does wake up he won't feel like moving! I think I beat him pretty bad... he's all squishy, too."  
  
"Hehe! That's funny Goku." Bulma giggled at the squishy comment. "Of course he-she's squishy!"  
  
"Anyway.." Bulma shrugged, changing the subject. "I need to run some tests with Vegeta... -but that'll be after lunch, which should be ready in a couple of minutes!" Bulma commented, looking a little uneasy. "Gosh I hope it tastes okay... this time."  
  
"I'm sure whatever you cook will be fine!!!" Goku answered quickly, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face with his lie. As a scientist, Bulma was experimental by nature. Most of her creations, like those in her lab, ended in disaster. To top that, she came up with so many ideas that any success she did have was never repeated.  
  
"That's sweet of you Goku..." Bulma smiled, before turning round. "You wake that Dr. Jeckel up, while I get some plates, k..?" She asked, starting to head down the hall.  
  
"Bulma, what's a Dr. Jackal?" Goku asked, staring at her in confusion.  
  
The blue haired scientist turned around and sweatdropped. "I don't know how you never heard of him..."  
  
"Well.. I don't meet these fancy doctors every day, like you, Bulma.." The saiyan stated.  
  
"Right... of course.." Bulma replied sarcastically, turning back round and heading in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"...hmn... you know, maybe I have met him, and that's why Bulma's being so silly.." He said to himself, before looking at the load in his arm. "Hey, 'Geta... 'Geta, it's time to wake up..." He poked her nose with his finger. "Hey..."  
  
After a momentary assault, the saiyan princess slowly opened her eyes. "Nn??? Carrots?"  
  
"Carrots?" Goku sweatdropped, ceasing the poking. He thought for a moment, then laughed slightly. "Yes, it's me, carrots!"  
  
"Dancing carrots..." Vegeta frowned, closing her eyes once more.  
  
"...you sure must have weird dreams, 'Geta." Goku noted, then raised his voice a little as he noticed the saiyan princess had drifted off again. "Hey! Quit zoning out on me!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked, opening her eyes and this time looking more awake. "K'karot?"  
  
"Ding... yes I'm Kakarot." The taller saiyan replied, smiling as he noticed the other saiyan was awake.  
  
"!!!" Vegeta's eyes shot wide at this, she stopped breathing and stared at him.  
  
".. Vegeta?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!!!!" The woman screamed, jumping out of the tall saiyan's arms and stumbling back a few meters. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Vegeta are you okay? Did you have a nightmare??"  
  
"YES!!!" The princes replied, an angry scowl etching across her face. "It started as soon as I saw YOU!!!" She growled, slightly jittery.  
  
"Aw.. don't be such a poo-wart." Goku laughed, rubbing his now free arm. "Come on, Bulma's made lunch.."  
  
"Oh god it IS a nightmare!!" Vegeta's eyes widened, looking around herself nervously.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Vegeta, you're awake." Goku stated, lowering his eyelids boredly.  
  
"Uhuh, and why should I trust you, Kakarot--- or should I say, CARROT KING!!" Vegeta shouted, pointing a finger at the taller saiyan.  
  
"...I'm a carrot-king in your dreams?" Goku asked, slightly interested in the mad context.  
  
"Yes! You are!!!"  
  
"... and who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Vegetable King." Vegeta replied, proudly. "King of all Vegetables and related products."  
  
"Is there a Burger King, too?" Goku asked, cracking a smile.  
  
".." Vegeta scowled at the man. "That's not funny."  
  
"Really, 'cuz... I thought it was." Goku replied smugly, before starting down the hallway. "Now, seriously, is there a Burger King?"  
  
"..well..." Vegeta replied shyly. "Yes, there is a Burger King in my dreams..."  
  
"Who is he?" Goku asked, cluelessly.  
  
"Baka. Shows what you know- Burger King is a fast-food restaurant."  
  
"Why are you talking about Burger King!!" A voice then called accusingly from the kitchen. "You're not planning on ditching me, are you!?" Bulma demanded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I have to admit, Bulma, that was the best thing you've cooked in ages!!!" Goku said honestly, licking a smudge of cheese from the side of his mouth. "You sure should make that one again... I swear..." He praised.  
  
"Oh stop buttering her up." Vegeta sneered, noticing the appraisal happening at the other end of the table. "Woman, what Kakarot is TRYING to say, is that the meal was... edible."  
  
"It was gorgeous! Don't try and put her down just because you're jealous of her skills, Vegeta!" Goku teased the princes, grinning wickedly.  
  
"HA!" Vegeta let out a curt laugh, turning her head to the side, away from everybody else.  
  
Everybody else that was, save for the very young Bura, who had taken the courtesy to both join them for some near-solid food, and to chuck said food in the princess' face as soon as she had a chance.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'd say you had that coming from the start, Vegeta." Goku noted the other saiyan's bad luck, feeling a little sorry for her.  
  
"Well... look at mommy's little warrior!" Bulma giggled, congratulating Bura and inadvertently planting the seed for her to want to be bad. "Her aim's so great!" She giggled, then added. "And, she didn't attack when Vegeta's back was turned, an honourable trait if I do say so." She teased.  
  
Bura squealed and giggled, grabbing a hand-full of goop and then chucking it at the doorway. As if on cue it splattered onto young Trunks' face as he walked around the corner.  
  
"...at least I'm not the only one." Vegeta growled. Having the same thing happen to her, she barely found it at-all amusing that Trunks had shared her mucky fate.  
  
Trunks pulled a funny face as he wiped the gunk off his face. "Ew... that stuff tastes bad..." He noted. As soon as he'd cleaned his face enough to open his eyes, another fistful of the goop sailed into his face.  
  
Bura giggled at the increase of mess on her brother's face. She clapped for the funny man that had thrown the goopy stuff.  
  
Goku grinned, almost evilly, his hand covered in a light layer of goop. He'd had the urge to, strangely, pull a prank. Still with the grin on his face, he turned to Vegeta, only to find that she was not at all amused, like he had expected.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment, not even Bura making a noise as Vegeta's eyes flashed with... severe disrespect for the taller saiyan, and heavy disappointment. Goku's grin dropped in a millisecond, and he felt bad... really, really bad.  
  
To add to the load, Vegeta stood up, heading out the door and up the stairs, Goku following her quickly, while Trunks and Bulma stood there in confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Vegeta! I'm sorry!" Goku called as he raced behind the pacing princess, trying to get through to her. "I didn't know- I didn't know it'd hurt anyone- especially you! Please! Believe me! I'll never do anything like that ever again!" He pleaded.  
  
Vegeta hastily stormed into her room, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Please!!! I'm really sorry- I'll make it up to you I swear! I apologise! I'll make it up to Trunks too- please, please forgive me!!!" He asked.  
  
"Moron" He heard through the door.  
  
"Pl-please! Please forgive me... I didn't know it was so bad- I just- I felt- please Vegeta! I- I couldn't- I'll make it up to both you and Trunks, I swear!"  
  
A moment passed, before the door opened. The woman inside was furious, her face contorted in a snarl. "This isn't about Trunks!!!" She hissed, anger in her voice.  
  
"It's no- wha..?" Goku asked, confused.  
  
"I said this isn't about Trunks! No! This is about you. YOU YOU YOU. You've been a complete and utter JERK all day!!!"  
  
"I...." Goku frowned, then started off into the distance. "I don't understand..." He asked, his voice quiet. He looked Vegeta sadly in the eyes.  
  
"All day! You've treated me like dirt, on purpose, and you know it!" She bristled, stepping up to him and snarling. "All the little subtle COMMENTS and DIGS! You're not as innocent as you look! You've been ticking me off on purpose- how dare you go as far as to use my son in your stupid little game!"  
  
"Vegeta, please calm down!" Goku asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're not making sense!"  
  
"Don't touch me!!!" The princess shouted, her aura momentarily blasting to super saiyan, sending Goku tumbling back. "I told you not to touch me!"  
  
--- The saiyan male huffed lightly, before laying a hand on the princess' shoulder, ready to start.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Came the indignant cry from beneath him. ---  
  
Goku stared in shock as the echo rolled through his mind. -Was... was she really angry about that? It seemed such a trivial thing to the larger saiyan, something he could barely understand. Though, within a second, he decided to respect it.  
  
The tall male lowered his head, looking at his hands. "I-I'm sorry, for touching you..." He said, sincerely.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" A voice sneered.  
  
Goku looked up in shock to see the other saiyan just as angry, perhaps even angrier than before.  
  
"What?" He asked, feeling lost.  
  
"You heard me, you freak!" Vegeta hissed, her shoulders riding. "Thanks to you, I've had one of the worst days of my life!!! I wake up like THIS, get beamed in the side of my head by your hellcat of a wife- you beat me, AGAIN - you have you audacy to tie me down and TOUCH me" She snarled, as if this was an even worse crime. "And then... then the worst of all... you won't shut your stupid big mouth! Teasing me every five seconds with your leers, your looks and your STUPID little sinister comments! I used to respect you- but now you're stooping low! Just as low as ME!" She hissed, stepping forward and using her height to impersonate him... which, albeit wasn 't much from standing level, but looked a lot more when sitting on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta I-" Goku started again, only to receive a quick slap to the side of his face, making him cry out sharply in pain. The saiyan princess then picked him up by the collar, teeth snarling and gnashing in his face as she spoke.  
  
"You must think it's so funny that I'm like this! Stuck in this stupid body- you must think I'm weak! I'm not weak, I'm never weak! So you better shut your smart mouth before it gets you into trouble.  
  
"Vegeta- I don't know what you're talking abou-"  
  
Vegeta hissed, thrusting her arm forward and smacking his head into the wall, enjoying the taste of revenge as he cried out in pain. "Don't try that with me, I know your little game!!"  
  
"Noo..." Goku growled, momentarily, after regaining his senses back. "No... you don't... because there is no game, Vegeta!" He raised his voice, standing back up, his eyes flickering aqua in a sort of warning. He didn't really want to have to bring this to a fight, especially with how tired he was from their earlier combat, but he had to be ready in case Vegeta did something drastic.  
  
"That's so strange, when you're still playing it!!" Vegeta growled, jumping forward, launching herself into SSJ, her fist aimed for the other saiyans face.  
  
The fist which Goku grabbed as without second thought he teleported them to a safer, secluded place. He transformed himself directly into his second stage.  
  
And Vegeta followed suit, before thrusting her other fist towards the saiyan, which he also caught.  
  
"You're going to pay!" Vegeta growled, eyes narrowed. She quickly kneed the tall saiyan in the stomach, jumping back to power-up to her max.  
  
She was surprised when the other saiyan mimicked, then surpassed her, jumping into his third level and staring her down.  
  
"Stop this now, Vegeta. You don't have to get so emotional" He demanded, eyes widening with his discomfort of the situation.  
  
For whatever reason. Vegeta growled. "There you go again! You freak! You never learn when to shut up, do you!"  
  
The confusion, the senseless anger... Goku snapped. He darted forward at inhaman speed, slapping the princess across the face. Her head snapped the the side roughly, and she started to fall.  
  
The saiyan male watched for a second, before his eyes widened with realisation. Quickly, he grabbed the dazed princess before she could hit the ground. Vegeta had dropped out of super-saiyan form and was staring distantly, her eyes blank.  
  
Goku also dropped his form. He felt really, REALLY bad now. He'd just given into another urge- the urge to slap Vegeta round the side of the face, to show her how she was wrong, though... he now saw...  
  
However unintentionally... he had been egging Vegeta on, he realised, with things like this, all day. Though, he didn't realise to what extent he had been doing it, until Vegeta told him her real woe, and until the shock passed many hours later.  
  
"b-being a woman sucks... I wanna' ch-change back already..." The princess whispered, like a lost child, shivering against Goku's chest. "I wanna' change back.. p-please Kakarot... I dn- dn feel right...p-please..."  
  
The tall saiyan's eyes widened in shock, darting over the other's now obviously altered visage in shock. "Ve-Vegeta?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Nekoni: YIPPEEE! Go me! Another 5000 words!!!  
  
Vegetto: That's smaller than your first chapter... you know.  
  
Nekoni: :pouts: yuh, I know... I guess I lost a little enthusiasm for this chapter through the time I didn't have a laptop to type it on- you know, I lost touch with the style.  
  
Vegetto: Yes, this chapter is a little more morbid than the previous two... was that planned?  
  
Nekoni: Nope! It just... advanced there. I needed somewhere for Goku to have his 'realisation' - I hope you guys can tell... through the fic, Goku always referred to Vegeta as 'he' - he's pretty unobservant =D  
  
Vegetto: I guess that's enough of an answer...  
  
Nekoni: A few more notes before we leave... beyond 'I've got a bad tummy ache' --- I'd like to thank ALL YOU KIND PEOPLE who've reviewed- and who are planning to review after reading my yapping, for, uh, reviewing! Reviews really help me get back into things- especially when they have suggestions in 'em - on that note, I am very very low on inspiration for the next chapter... hehe, ya' get the hint?  
  
Vegetto: Huh?  
  
Nekoni: :pats Jitto on the head: SLOW and steady wins the race.  
  
Vegetto: :deathglare:  
  
Nekoni: Eheheh... wow, I guess this is it!!! See everybody in chapter FOUR, okay?  
  
Vegetto: :still glaring: You and I are going to have a little TALK Nekoni. 


	4. Treated like a princess

Nekoni: :sitting cross-legged on her bed: hoi everybody! I'm back, all ready to start chapter 4!  
  
Vegetto: And -I'M- back to make sure she doesn't suddenly to switch Vegeta male again yet continue the same plot- like any good uncooperative muse!  
  
Nekoni: ...and curse you for that Jitto... :coughs: anyway! I did a little research, when re-reading my fic. It took me 20 minutes, which is a very good thing indeed! It means what I write is longer than it seems while I'm still writing it!  
  
Vegetto: This opinion is actually OPPOSITE with most people. Makes you wonder?  
  
Nekoni: On the subject of length- I got a :happy squeal:-review- asking me to actually shrink the size of the chapters... :looks uncertain: I'm actually trying very very hard to get my chapters -longer-, since it makes for a smoother, more complete piece. I used to write short chapters that were just over 1000 words each - this is fine until my fics get too long...  
  
Vegetto: :pulls out dusty book: About the same time as the Cell saga was first shown on TV, Nekoni started a fic- at around 1000 words a chapter, that carried on for 33 chapters... :sweatdrops:  
  
Nekoni: I wasn't able to keep a tab on my chapters at that point. That's the main reason I'm making such an effort to get my chapters longer.  
  
Vegetto: :blows up a ballon with 'Nekoni's ego' written on it:  
  
Nekoni: Hmn, subliminal messaging... anyway, I think it's time to start chapter four, ne?  
  
Vegetto: :randomly: did you know I practice voodoo? :gets out a pin and holds it near her ego:  
  
Nekoni: ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Chapter Rating: PG- for Vegeta-language and pairing hintage  
  
Chapter Pairings: budding of Goku/Vegeta gasp  
  
Chapter Warnings: ... Never offer coffee to an office full of people.  
  
Ore wa Hime!  
  
Chapter 4 – Treated like a princess  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
In Chapter 3: Goku and Vegeta spar for the day, as they frequently do... however, in Vegeta's feminine state, everything Goku says and does seems to come out as a tease about her condition, of which Goku himself is oblivious. Being saiyans, their verbal dispute can only end in one way- a fight. Before Vegeta looses consciousness to Goku's mighty punch, she lets slip what has happened to her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Gooookuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
"Daaaad!!!!"  
  
Goku sat confused, in the middle of a deeply forested area, staring at the tiny specks of sky through its canopy. The day's sun had long since reached its high peak, as had the days events. It was five o clock, and he had been sitting in the shade of the tall pines for at-least two and a half hours.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! We know you're around here somewhere- please come out!!!" a mega-phone sounded above him.  
  
Shaking his head, the tall saiyan completely tuned out the voices. He knew who they were, and that they were worried about both him and Vegeta, but he needed more time to think about the situation at hand.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta had been turned into a female. That bothered him severely. How could he have not told? From studying her unconscious and bruised face, it was very obvious that she was not the same as the day before. The softer features he'd completely ignored, as well as the longer lashes. The change in the princess' hair, a drooping trend towards her shoulders, he'd passed off as being wet from the shower.  
  
The princess' body, although he'd never admit to her face incase of enraging her more, had barely changed at all in shape... to him, Vegeta had always had a feminine build. He'd always had a slim waist, one he was sure most women would envy, long legs in comparison to his body, curvy hips and an obvious short stature. His shoulders were tight and thin in proportion, even though this was hidden by the prince's sheer muscle mass.  
  
The tall saiyan blinked. Had he really paid that much attention to Vegeta's body? The thought made him want to laugh out loud. Of course, but not in any bad way. It was common knowledge that you should always observe your enemies' strengths and weaknesses, both in technique, mind and body. He could likely as easily recall the exact features of every of Majin Buus's forms, if he tried.  
  
"Goku, there you are!" A relieved voice came from above him.  
  
Goku blinked and looked up to see Trunks hovering down towards him, through the tops of the trees. He realised his time for contemplation had come to and end, and that he should think more about things later.  
  
"Hey Trunks..." The tall saiyan replied, slightly distractedly.  
  
"Is my dad okay?" Trunks asked confused, as he noticed his father turned woman left to lay on a pile of soft pine needles. "You didn't hurt her- did you?" He half asked half accused.  
  
"I..." Goku paused, looking heartbroken. "I'm afraid I did..." He said, a sincerely sad tone in his voice. "She's got a new bruise on her cheek to add to those from sparing- but I- I seriously didn't mean to hit her, Trunks!"  
  
"..." Trunks regarded him coldly for a second, before his eyes warmed up. "Don't worry, it's okay. My mom slaps him round the face all the time when they're angry."  
  
"I hardly think our strengths compare Trunks- he could..." Goku stopped as he noticed the young teen wasn't listening. Instead, he was pulling a small cell-phone out of his pocket. "huh..?"  
  
Blinking, Trunks looked back to the full-blood. "Ahm, I'm gonna' call mom and tell her to go home. You can teleport us back there, right?"  
  
"Yes... I'm sure I can..." Goku frowned, feeling very uneasy about the situation. "She isn't angry with me, is she?"  
  
"Aw don't worry..." Trunks waved his hand, his main focus on the phone. "She'll understand perfectly. Dad and her argue all the time about the stupidest of things."  
  
"What kind of things??" Goku asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Toothpaste, for a start." Trunks laughed, before bringing the little device to his ear. He raised his hand giving Goku a shushing motion, even though the other had no intention of speaking.  
  
"Hey mom!" The demi-saiyan grinned into the device. "Yeah- yeah I've found them. They were just sitting here in the woods. ...no...no they're absolutely fine- well, as fine as they were before the left... no, they're not arguing!" Trunks huffed into the phone. "Just head back home and me and dad and Goku'll teleport over, I'll tell you the rest when we get there, okay?" The young lavender-haired boy quickly hung up the phone without waiting for a response. "So anyway, what was exactly wrong with hi-ah, her? She seemed very P-e-e-d off..."  
  
"Ah..." Goku looked away, embarrassed. "I've been teasing her, about her uh... girlyness, all day..." He admitted.  
  
"Why'd you go and do that?" Trunks questioned, his eyes narrowing. "That's not like you..."  
  
Goku turned a light shade of red. "I didn't do it on purpose... I didn't know..."  
  
"That you were doing it?"  
  
"yes but-.. n-not that..." The saiyan blushed more deeply. "I didn't know that Vegeta was actually... well, a woman... until he-she told me when she was angry."  
  
Trunks stared at him in shock. "What...? How could you NOT tell? Wasn't it just a LITTLE bit obvious, you know, since he's become GENDER BENT?"  
  
"Not to insult, Trunks, but... Vegeta is very girly."  
  
"You're kidding me..." The princeling narrowed his eyes. "My dad is sooo- hooo not girly!- save for today, that is..."  
  
"...No really, Trunks. Vegeta's very short, and thin, you know?"  
  
"No he's not!" The demi-saiyan huffed, folding his arms and glaring the man down.  
  
Goku sweatdropped under the angry gaze- which from his perspective was a very childish pout. "Oh...kay..." He shifted, nervously, before standing up. "I- ah, I think your mom's likely home. We should teleport back to Capsule Corp and put your... dad to bed."  
  
"Good idea." Trunks nodded, though his eyes were still narrowed, keeping Goku on edge.  
  
"Would you... ah, stop staring at me like that, please?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I can't believe you Goku! It's not like you to loose your temper!" Bulma scolded.  
  
Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and baby Bura, were congregated in the prince's small bedroom, about 5 minutes later. Vegeta, being unconscious, had been put into her bed to rest. Goku stood infront of the bed, head hung low as the blue haired woman, with her second child in her arms, marched avidly up and down the room.  
  
"God knows how much damage you could've caused her... especially in this state! Vegeta's weaker as a woman, you know!"  
  
"That-" Goku bit his tongue as the blue-haired genius glared at him, angrily. He wanted to say that what she had just claimed was completely wrong, and that he had his share of cuts to prove it. He sat down on the corner of the prince's bed as she continued where she left off.  
  
"You should never hit a lady! I thought you at-least knew that! AND, you should never tease Vegeta! Of all stupid things to do- that's just so- so- STUPID!!!"  
  
Goku gulped. "But Bulma, I didn't know that I was teasing her..."  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE!" Bulma snapped, loudly. Bura, who was feeling at great unease by the raised tones, took this moment to start sniffling.  
  
"Jeesh Goku- it wasn't just today... you're always teasing him and not realizing! Why do you think he hates you so much, huh? Everyone but you could tell that..."  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, though not doing too good as her young daughter started to struggle and shriek.  
  
"I'll... make it up to you guys... please..." Goku offered, looking up innocently at Bulma.  
  
"..." Bulma sighed, looking uneasy. "Well... I am... kind of pressed for time... so I guess you could make it up to us by looking after Vegeta until she heals... ..jeesh, I'm halfway to forgiving you already. You can't help being yourself, Goku." Bulma smiled lightly, before trying to shush her daughter. "Alright, alright, Bura-chan..."  
  
"I'm sure I could do that... it'll only be for a day or two, right? I'm sure ChiChi and Goten would understand my absence..."  
  
"Thanks... -the medical supplies are in the bathroom cabinet- and you can use the guest-room across from this one." Bulma offered. "You won't get much sleep tonight, so you should use it while you can..." She said, heading to the door. Her child's incessant wails becoming a little too much to bare. "Vegeta'll likely be up all night with all this extra sleep she's having, so if I were you, I'd take a nap. Bye Son-kun." She said, before heading out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"..." Goku stared after her quick exit. She'd said the last lot as if she'd said it before. ...maybe she had?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Black... it was completely black... why? She didn't understand... it wasn't meant to be black.. it wasn't late enough to be black... or was it?  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows pulled together into a frown. Oh she was asleep... time to wake up-  
  
Opening her eyes, she stared groggily at the clock next to her bed. It read 6:20pm...  
  
Why was she in bed? She thought suddenly, trying to sit up but instantly regretting it as pain shot through her body, the most incessant in her head.  
  
"sh-shii..." Vegeta tried to articulate, eyes scrunching tightly together to try and fight off the pain.  
  
Within a minute, the terrible sensation subsided, and she was able to think clearly again.  
  
As a natural warrior, she wanted to know her situation. She put together the clues to try to compile a better picture of what was going on...  
  
She hurt like hell, especially her head. She spared with Kakarot earlier, maybe that's why she was unconscious? Then, she remembered, after the spar, they had returned to capsule corps to eat lunch... and then... Kakarot... they argued... she shouted, he got angry. He went level three... and black.  
  
Vegeta's mind settled into a state of low anger as she remembered the cause of the argument. That no good son of a... how dare he! Riling her up all day. How she wanted to pummel his face in.  
  
It was at this moment her bedroom door swung open, the saiyan in question, and trouble, entering abruptly. "Vegeta- you're awake? How are you fe-"  
  
POW! As soon as the concerned idiot was in range, the princess slammed her bare fist into his face with as much force as possible. The male's head snapped back an unsatisfying distance, and he quickly backed away. "Vegeta?"  
  
Irritated by her overly weak attack, Vegeta merely slumped back into the pillows with a growl.  
  
Goku blinked at this. "You're still angry at me..?" He questioned, tuning into her train of thought. There was no nod, but an affirmative silence, so he continued. "You're mad at me for teasing you..?"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows hitched together. She was finding it hard to keep her gaze directed away from the taller saiyan, who held an apologetic air.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta.." He stated honestly.  
  
This was just what the princess both did want to hear, and didn't want to hear. She sat up immediately, ignoring the sharp stab of pain and snarling at him. "Yo-you freak!" She started.  
  
Goku made a risky move, placing his hand in the space in front of Vegeta's mouth to persuade her into silence. "Please, let me explain myself." He asked, retracting his hand as he was grudgingly granted listening ears. "I- I'm not sure how you'll take this... but, about the 'teases'... well... I didn't know..."  
  
"Didn't KNOW that you were TEASING me!?" Vegeta snapped, eyes narrowing in an instant.  
  
The taller saiyan immediately blushed red. "That you were a woman."  
  
"..." Not expecting this, Vegeta could not reply. She was shocked and could do nothing but stare as Goku looked her in the eyes, sincere.  
  
"I didn't know you were a woman... call me stupid, blind, whatever you like.... I... failed to notice the obvious... well..." He paused, frowning a little. "Not that obvious, and.... I..."  
  
"..." Vegeta stared back in a light state of shock, all the anger drained out of her system. "You... really couldn't tell..?" She asked, disbelief tinting her voice.  
  
"No... I really couldn't..."  
  
"Idiot." Vegeta curtly said, before laying back down and rolling onto her side.  
  
"..." Goku stared at her for a second, blinking slowly. "..you- you're not angry any more?"  
  
"Do you want me to be?" The smaller saiyan asked, in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
"...n-no, not exactly..." Goku shuffled his feet, looking away.  
  
"Good." Vegeta stated, before smirking lightly. "Since you're here, you might as well go and make me a coffee." she ordered.  
  
"Coffee? At half six?" Goku questioned, confused.  
  
"Hmn, you're right..." Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, make that a cappuccino with thick cream and chocolate sprinkles on top, with extra caffeine."  
  
"What!?" Goku shouted, startled.  
  
"Just what I said." Vegeta replied, smirking a little, but hiding her face from the man. "It's button A3 on the coffee machine."  
  
"Oh..." Goku said, relieved. "Alrighty then.."  
  
"And some salmon sandwiches, I'm famished!" The princess added.  
  
"I guess I could do that..." Goku stated, walking out the door.  
  
"And I want a lollipop."  
  
Goku sweatdropped as he heard another increase in the demands. "Vegeta- I don't have a lollipop." He said, pulling a pathetic face as he looked back at her.  
  
"Yes you do. It's in your pocket." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"..." Goku's eyes bulged slightly as a weird thought went through his mind, before regaining his calm and sticking his hand in his gi pants pocket. "Oh..." He grinned, slightly relieved as he found a vanilla and chocolate lollipop still in its wrapper. "That's okay too, I guess."  
  
"good."  
  
"Yeah, good..."  
  
"NOW GET GOING!!!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Goku was quick to compile the salmon sandwiches and cappuccino, thanks to the almost automated kitchens of capsule corp. He was about to head back up the stairs to the second floor before a voice stopped him.  
  
"Is Vegeta awake?"  
  
The saiyan looked around surprised, to see Bulma by the door to the lounge, an empty coffee cup in her hand.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Ah... yes... she's awake.." Goku replied after a moment, before tilting his head at the woman. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious!" Bulma huffed, placing her empty hand on her hip. "I've been worried sick about her."  
  
"Oh.. sorry.." Goku grinned, turning slightly.  
  
"Did you get any sleep like I recommended?" The blue-haired woman asked, this time in a softer tone.  
  
"Ah.. no?" Goku replied. "I was too busy trying to open your medical cabinet..." He blushed lightly. "That was before I noticed Vegeta's ki waking up."  
  
"Goku, I hardly believe that you're incapable of open a cabinet door..." Bulma stated, slightly confused.  
  
The tall saiyan blanched slightly. "Ahh..."  
  
"What? Are you scared of something?" She asked seriously, noticing his reaction.  
  
Goku gulped slightly, squinting his eyes. "Needles." He added, in a high weak voice.  
  
"...oh not this again.." Bulma moaned, rubbing her face. "You refused to open a cabinet from fear of needles?"  
  
"..." The man was silent, staring at her.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "Man, that's just like you! Silly... there's no needles in the medical cabinet- just a few plasters, Band-Aids, syrups and such forth! The only needles in this house are those in my lab."  
  
"Few!" Goku sighed, his body relaxing. "I'm sorry Bulma, I just hate them so much..."  
  
"I guess." Bulma smiled lightly. "Everybody has a phobia of something. I mean, take Vegeta- his phobia is 'not being in control' - in any way or form."  
  
"You mean like uke-phobia?" Goku questioned, tilting his head.  
  
"What are you talking about, Goku?" Bulma sweatdropped, before shaking her head. "Sure, whatever..."  
  
Goku's ears pricked slightly, and he looked over his shoulder towards the staircase. "Bulma, I think I should probably head off now." He grinned, cheesily.  
  
"Why? Are you in a rush?" Bulma asked, having enjoyed the company.  
  
"Kinda..." Goku replied, motioning to the tray full of food and drink in his hands. "Vegeta told me to get this, and I don't want to keep her waiting too long otherwise she'll do something nasty."  
  
"Like throw them at you. Yeah, that happens a lot."  
  
Goku paused. "What do you mean..?"  
  
"Ah..." Bulma sweatdropped. "He does that a lot to the people I send to look after him."  
  
"Oh..." Goku looked a little scared, hurrying up the stairs. "In that case, I'll see you later Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" The blue haired woman called back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Well it's about damn time!" Vegeta glared from the reclined position in her bed. "What'd you have to do, Kakarot? Catch the fish first?"  
  
Goku grinned cheesily, setting the tray on Vegeta's lap. "I could, if you really wanted me to."  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment, eyeing the other saiyan. "I'd rather you didn't. I don't need to be provided for."  
  
Goku almost burst out laughing as he connected that sentence to their situation. Vegeta- helpless mush on her bed, unable to move, and him, her promised slave. "Sure 'Geta, whatever you say." He answered, forcibly swallowing every giggle that could have escaped his lips.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." The princess huffed, before looking expectantly at him.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Goku sweated slightly under the constant gaze. "What do you want? A kiss goodnight?" He teased.  
  
"Don't ever say that again." Vegeta's eyes narrowed angrily. "I can't move, so you're going to have to set me up. Fetch me more pillows!"  
  
"More pillows? From where?" Goku asked, blinking his eyes.  
  
"From the guest room across the hall. I expect that's where you're staying, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goku nodded. "Okay Vegeta, I guess I can ask Bulma for some more of my own later." He chuckled, heading quickly out the door and returning moments later with two plush white pillows. "Here you go..." He lifted Vegeta's top half up very carefully with one arm, setting the pillows behind her with the other, before letting her go.  
  
"Comfy?" The tall saiyan asked, tilting his head lightly and smiling.  
  
"Very.." Vegeta almost purred, before slowly moving her arm out and picking up a salmon sandwich. "I reckon this food should be sufficient for a while." She commented, taking a bite out of it.  
  
"Thanks... I guess..." Goku smiled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the lollipop. "Here you go. "He set it down on her tray of food.  
  
"Good." Vegeta nodded, by now tucking into her third sandwich.  
  
Goku smiled lightly, watching her devour the food quickly. "Boy, you sure are hungry." He laughed.  
  
"-!" Vegeta paused unsurely, before turning her head and glaring at the other saiyan. "Would you mind not staring at me as I eat? It's unsettling." She glowered, before motioning to the window. "How about you water the plants, maybe?"  
  
"Thanks, but I already went.." Goku laughed.  
  
"Oh don't be an idiot." Vegeta rolled her eyes, taking a moment to stuff another sandwich in her mouth. "Water the damn plants."  
  
"Sure, sure." Goku nodded. He walked part-way to the window, before pausing and looking around. "Uh... with what?"  
  
"Here..." Vegeta mumbled, grabbing the mug of special cappuccino, downing it in one go, then handing the emptied item to Goku. "Use that."  
  
Goku stared for a moment, before nodding and heading to the nearest bathroom. "Okay."  
  
He returned moments later, quickly opening the window and watering the surprisingly healthy flowers. He backed off from the window, then set the again empty mug on Vegeta's bedside table. "There."  
  
"Shut the window! You're letting in a draft!" An angry voice scolded him.  
  
The tall saiyan looked to the end of the bed to see Vegeta glowering at him, her arms folded over her chest. "Uh... okay..." He murmured slowly, doing so.  
  
"Get me some more damn food!"  
  
Turning around, he raised his eyebrow to see Vegeta in the exact same position. It was almost as if she hadn't moved to speak, but he knew she had. "Okay Vegeta..." He relented, easily. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Macaroni cheese." Came the sure reply, and Goku nodded.  
  
"-and more cappuccino." Vegeta then continued, holding up her empty mug. "I want it hot this time! So don't dordle."  
  
Goku bit his tongue, grabbing the tray and mug and quickly leaving the room. 'Vegeta's being a little bossy...' He mentally noted, sweatdropping and heading down the stairs.  
  
Soon, Goku was pleasantly surprised to find the Briefs' family fridge containing one gigantic tray of Macaroni cheese. He was sure he'd be able to scrounge some of it, since it was even too much for one saiyan, and his stomach was starting to rumble. He forgot his previous irritation and picked it out, taking it to the oven.  
  
"..."  
  
The tall saiyan once again sweatdropped, as he noticed the obvious size difference between the oven and his unheated foodsource. Thinking quickly, he was struck with an idea.  
  
Of course, his idea was not so unusual, and he found a narrower, but deeper container that -would- fit in the oven, and moved the food contents into that.  
  
Smiling proudly, he turned the oven on, thankful that it was electric, and headed to the coffee-machine, inserted Vegeta's cup, and waited for the machine to automate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Here Vegeta!" Goku beamed, heading into the princess' bedroom with the fresh hot cappuccino in his hand. He blinked as he noticed said princess, staring at him and sucking on the lollipop.  
  
"I got you your drink.." Goku added, this time a lot less enthusiastic. "Should I put it on your bedstand, or are you gonna' take it?"  
  
Vegeta just narrowed her eyes, continuing the constant motion of sucking the lollipop, which Goku was finding increasingly uncomfortable. "Okay then..." He said, slowly, unsurely, setting her drink on the little table beside her bed. "There."  
  
Goku backed away and stood near the door, looking around at the plain room uneasily before trying to make conversation "Uh... I put the macaroni in the oven, it should only be ten minutes..."  
  
Vegeta eyed him slowly.  
  
Goku shifted uncomfortably. "Is there uh... anything else you want, while I'm here?"  
  
The princess shrugged, her eyes slowly examining the male's orange clad body, while settling on one particular spot.  
  
Although Vegeta's gaze was merely following a fly landing on various places on his body, Goku was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable. The princess' stare, from his perspective, was directly where it -shouldn't- be... and she was still sucking on that lollipop. He quickly found his face heating up under her lazy gaze.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?"  
  
The princess had obviously tuned him out. She continued to stare for a few more seconds, before her gaze slid up his chest and onto his face, along with the fly.  
  
"AHAHAHA!!!!" The princess suddenly burst out laughing. "Aw crud!" She winced after a second, rubbing her chest, before bursting out laughing again. "eheheHAHAHA!"  
  
"What's so funny?!" Goku cried, jittery, shooing the fly off his face and staring at the princess.  
  
"Y-YOhehhehe! You- shoulda' seen your face K'arot! All scrunched up and cross-eyed! Haha!"  
  
"What?" Goku blinked, settling back a bit.  
  
"Hahahehehe!" Vegeta quickly regained control over herself, before coughing. She turned her gaze back to the other saiyan before frowning a little. "Why are you all red?"  
  
"Huh?" The tall saiyan blinked in confusion, before raising his hand to feel his red-hot face. "Oh..."  
  
"Tell you what.." Vegeta smirked, sucking the lollipop one more before removing the now bare stick from her mouth. "You wash your baka cross-eyed, haha, face and then get me my macaroni. Yes?"  
  
"Ah... okay Vegeta.." Goku quickly shuffled from the room, a nervous knot in his gut.  
  
Vegeta smiled, watching the fly on his butt as he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"I'm back!" Goku sang, jumping through the door with a giant tub of macaroni and a pair of spoons. "Hey 'Geta, how ya' feeling, hungry?!"  
  
"Damn right I'm hungry!" Vegeta nodded, raising herself slightly.  
  
"You sure look better for wear than earlier." Goku commented, setting the pot on Vegeta's bed-side table, clumsily knocking off the, luckily empty, coffee cup.  
  
"Well, I -am- better than earlier." Vegeta agreed, licking her lips and taking the spoon that Goku kindly offered her. "It feels like my strained muscles are already healed... and I feel a whole lot more awake now."  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Vegeta... it's getting quite late," He said, motioning lightly to the window with his unused spoon. "You don't feel sleepy in the least?"  
  
"No." Vegeta answered, surely. "And it is NOT late, Kakarotto. 3 am is late... maybe 2..."  
  
Goku gawked at her. "You think 3 am is late!?"  
  
"Why? Is it early to you?" Vegeta asked, confusion evident in her voice.  
  
"NO!" Goku shouted, startling the princess. "I mean, yes! But, I would rather say that it's very VERY late.. I go to bed at nine!"  
  
"You're kidding me." The smaller saiyan raised a brow. "You go to bed before -any- decent television comes on..?"  
  
"I don't watch television..."  
  
"I can see why." Vegeta said dryly, before digging up a spoonful of macaroni. "What kind of rules does your banshee wife keep you under, huh?"  
  
"ChiChi is not a banshee!" Goku complained, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Could have fooled me. She shrieks like one, don't you agree?" Vegeta teased.  
  
".." Goku bit his tongue in thought for a second. "How would you know what a banshee sounds like, Vegeta?" He questioned, a tint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I once exterminated a planet of them." The woman replied offhandedly. "While I was in the service of Freiza."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..you're making that up." Goku accused, glaring at her.  
  
"'How would you know?'" Vegeta quoted him with a small smirk. She finally put the spoonful of macaroni between her lips. "Humn!" She murmured in shock.  
  
"What?" Goku asked, confused at her strange expression.  
  
"It's... quite good!" Vegeta smiled, taking another spoonful. "Where did you find it, Kakarot?"  
  
"In the fridge." The tall saiyan replied, causing the princess to nod.  
  
"That'll be Bunni's cooking."  
  
"Oooh.." Goku articulated, before digging his own spoon into the massive pot and pulling out some food, placing it in his mouth. "This is pretty good!"  
  
"Yes, it is..." Vegeta stated rhetorically, before blinking at the male's activities. "What're you doing?"  
  
Goku paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Eating..."  
  
"..." Vegeta's face went through a range of emotions, before settling on a neutral one. "Okay."  
  
Goku looked at her nervously, before continuing to eat.  
  
It wasn't long before, in total silence, the saiyans finished the entire contents of the pot. Both of them sitting back on Vegeta's bed with content faces.  
  
"That was good..." Goku drolled, lazily, his eyelids sinking. "Really really good."  
  
"Mnhmn!" Vegeta nodded. She was just as happy and laid back, but unfortunately for Goku, in a perky and awake way. "Hey Kakarot..."  
  
"Nuuh?" Goku asked. opening his eyes forcibly and looking at the princess. "Yes 'Geta?"  
  
"Kakarot, when I'm... capable, do you want to spar again?"  
  
"I'm sure we can.." Goku agreed, before yawning and laying back.  
  
".." Vegeta stared at him for a moment as his eyes closed. "Kakarot!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked, sitting up once more.  
  
"Kakarot, why do you wear orange clothes all the time?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" The saiyan requested, nervously.  
  
"... answer my question peasant." Vegeta replied, feigning a cold air.  
  
"I wear orange because I like orange." Goku replied as if speaking to a child. He layed back once more, and was once more stopped.  
  
"Hey Kakarot?"  
  
"What, Vegeta?" He sighed, opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
"I like orange too."  
  
"Oh... that's good. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Yes." Came a quick, affirmative answer.  
  
Goku regretted his offer immediately. "Uh... what..?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
About an hour later, Vegeta's room was pretty much redecorated. It was filled with stuff you would usually find in a living room. Her bed, as usual, rested near her window. Beside that was the bed-side table, now free of a mucky pot. On the opposite side of the room was a minor entertainment complex, compiled of a television, dvd player, and CD player. Next to that was a small cabinet, filled with snacks of many types, such as crisps and bread. On top of it was Vegeta's all-favorite coffee-machine.  
  
Goku wiped his brow tiredly as he put the last item into place. "There... is that everything?"  
  
"You mean physical items?" Vegeta queried, causing Goku to blanch. "Yeah, that's every item I want in my room... for now."  
  
"Oh thank you lord..." Goku smiled, half delirious.  
  
"However."  
  
"I was dreading you were gonna' say that..." Goku pouted, causing the princess to glare and blush.  
  
"However... I need a.. lift..."  
  
"A lift?" The taller saiyan queried, his eyebrow raising. "What do you mean by a lift."  
  
Vegeta looked away, embarrassed. "I can't walk to the bathroom by myself."  
  
Once more, the male saiyan turned pale. "Oh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I guess it could be worse!" Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you could go and say 'I need my nappy changed!'"  
  
"Ph!" Vegeta huffed, narrowing her eyes. "I'd DIE before I had to say that."  
  
"... knowing you, that's probably true." Goku shrugged, walking to the side of the bed and leaning down.  
  
Vegeta instinctively leaned back, causing Goku to blink at her.  
  
"Ah... you'll probably want to hold onto my neck so I don't drop you..." He supplied, pointing to his neck.  
  
"Oh..." Vegeta sweatdropped nervously. "I'm not used to doing that."  
  
"Neither am I..." Goku replied, becoming a bit unsure himself.  
  
"... I really gotta' go though." Vegeta blushed, quickly hooking her arms around the back of the male saiyan's neck. "Like this?" She questioned.  
  
Goku's eyes shot wide as Vegeta -actually- came into close contact with him, giving him a weird feeling and making his heart speed up. "Y-Yeah..." He gulped, trying not to look at the face so close to his. "That's it.." He confirmed, quickly hooking his arms under the princess' legs, which in turn, caused her to blush.  
  
"I don't like this..." Vegeta stuttered, not severely enjoying the close contact with the other saiyan.  
  
"Me either." Goku admitted, his voice a little shaky.  
  
It wasn't far, thankfully, to the bathroom. Goku was kind enough to escort his princess in, sitting her on the edge of the bath before leaving her to her privacy, at least until she requested another lift.  
  
He didn't realize it at that moment, but that quickly turned out to be a mistake. It took no time at all for the princess to finish with a throne... the real time-taker was her bath, which she had forgot to mention to him.  
  
Goku, the ever patient, waited unwaveringly outside the door... for the first fifteen minutes. After this point, he began to get concerned. After a whole twenty-five minutes of Vegeta being in the unfortunately soundproof room, he was getting ready to teleport in a try to help her.  
  
But fate kindly chose this time for the princess to open the door. She was clad in three large downy towels, and supporting herself by halfway sitting on the edge of the bath. She looked a lot happier and smelt a lot cleaner than when she went in. "I'm finished." She announced, as if her actual being there wasn't enough to prove the fact.  
  
Goku stared at her for a moment, blinking. "..You didn't fall in- did you?" He asked, motioning to the towels.  
  
"What..?" Vegeta's face scrunched up, a wrinkle forming over her nose. "Fall into what?"  
  
Goku peered past her into the steamy room before realization struck him. "Oh... you.. had a bath..." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Yes...." Vegeta frowned somewhat angrily. "What did you think I'd fallen into.."  
  
'The toilet..' Goku thought embarrassment heating up his face. He gulped, lightly, knowing the scolding that the princess would give him should he actually accuse her of having a chance of falling into the toilet. "N- nothing.. now... how about w-we head back to your room, huh?"  
  
"..." Vegeta eyed him for a moment, before giving a light nod. "Alright.... The bath-edge is uncomfortable anyway." She agreed, motioning to her current seat.  
  
"Alrightee then." Goku smiled, quickly leaning down towards the princess.  
  
Vegeta, however, hadn't seen this sudden movement coming, and again, instinctively moved back away from him. She started to topple and teeter towards the soapy water of her bath, before luckily, or maybe unluckily, Goku snatched his arm around her waist, pulling her back up.  
  
"Whoopseedaisy." The tall saiyan smiled lightly, seating her back normally before backing off. "You almost had a nasty accident there, huh, 'Geta?"  
  
After a moment of no response, he looked up at the princess. She was sitting there, frozen solid, her face bright red.  
  
"Eee..." A high pitched sound escaped past Vegeta's lips. Her eyes were wide open like a scared rabbit's.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked, putting his hand on her shoulder lightly, trying to bring her back down to Earth. "Hey, you there?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..?"  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! !!!" The older saiyan shrieked loudly, her hands scrunching up in her towel, drawing it closer to herself. "AAAAYAHAYAHYAHAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"AH!!" Goku complimented her with his own shout, covering his ears from the loud noise. "Vegeta! Stop screaming!!!"  
  
"..." The princess almost immediately complied, though Goku was sure it was just coincidence. She wouldn't have had a chance of hearing him through her loud outburst. Instead, she took up an even worse action... twitching. She started twitching like only Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, could twitch. Unnerving Goku to no-end.  
  
"Vegeta..?"  
  
"...Don't do that again, Kakarot." The shorter saiyan mumbled, staring at the wall. "N-never again, you hear me?"  
  
Not sure what she was talking about, but knowing the best course of action, Goku merely agreed. "N'kay."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." Goku sweatdropped as Vegeta refused to move her gaze. "Hey..." He nudged her lightly, trying to get her to look at him. "Hey, 'Geta?"  
  
"Yes..?" Vegeta asked, turning her head roboticaly towards the saiyan. She scrunched her face up, seeming to come out of her trance. "What the hell is it? Spit it out."  
  
The male saiyan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uh... Vegeta, we're still in the bathroom. Can you walk?" He queried, giving her the option of moving by herself this time.  
  
At this, the smaller saiyan shook her head, turning it to the side. "No..." She admitted. A light blush rose on her cheeks, and she held her arms towards the male, her gaze still turned away.  
  
Goku smiled, reaching forward slowly and pulling her to him the same way as he had carried her before. He was surprised to find he did not feel as uncomfortable as the previous time though, and as they re-entered Vegeta's room, he found himself holding her a little longer than necessary before setting her down.  
  
Goku looked a little unsure as the princess refused to look at him. "Uh... are you okay, Vegeta?" He queried lightly.  
  
"..." A moment's silence, and then the gender-bent saiyan nodded, looking him momentarily in the eye before looking away shyly. "I'm fine.."  
  
Goku sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Listen.. I'm really sleepy...but... you know, maybe we should make use of that dvd player of yours and watch a movie, huh?" He prompted, making his way quickly to the dvd player and picking up a disk on the way. "What do you say?"  
  
"..I guess..." Vegeta nodded. "Just pop any odd one in."  
  
"Okay 'Geta." Goku smiled at the increase in reaction, slamming the disk he picked up into the player. He grabbed the remote and snacks, heading back over to Vegeta's bed and sitting as lightly as possible on its end. "You like Arnold Scwartsneger, right?"  
  
"Yes... his accent annoys me, but he's rather entertaining."  
  
"That's good..." Goku smiled, moving back so his back was against the wall. "He's in this one... it's a comedy, so it should cheer you up."  
  
"..I do not need any form of cheering up." Vegeta scowled at him.  
  
".." Goku smiled. "You coulda' fooled me..." He looked away a moment, contemplating. "Saaaay... do you wanna' hang out tomorrow? Eat some lunch, maybe do a little shopping? That's what women like to do.. right?"  
  
The princess growled. "For your information, I will not be a woman tomorrow."  
  
"Well then.. there'll be no problem, huh? You never did want to go with stereotypes.. I mean... look at you... you're a prince and yet you eat almost as bad as I do, fight, curse..."  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'll come if I feel well enough... I need to buy some new clothes anyway."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not gonna' be a girl tomorrow so-"  
  
"Remember I told you Bulma's been giving me women's clothing?"  
  
"...ah..." Goku grinned sheepishly. "I can see how that can pose a problem with your ego..."  
  
"What the hell do you mean!?" Vegeta asked, growing irritated. "Was that meant to be some sort of joke?"  
  
"..." The male saiyan looked confused. "..I honestly don't know.." He admitted, looking away. His gaze quickly met the dvd player. "Hey.. you wanna' start the movie yet, Vegeta?"  
  
"..." The saiyan princess distractedly glanced the dvd. "...Sure, I've got a whole night to pass."  
  
Goku blanched momentarily, before bravely pressing the play button.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Nekoni: Anyone seen the movie where Arnold Schwartsneger (I'm sure I spelt that wrong) gets pregnant with what he thinks is a monkey?  
  
Vegetto: Not I...  
  
Nekoni: ..well, you should. It's good! –you know, things only start to go into the movies when they're possible? 'Mpreg' has been possible for some years now... be it including a lot of surgery...  
  
Vegetto: You know, that partially freaks me out... :smirks: ahem! So, Star- trek and Spiderman are becoming realities too?  
  
Nekoni: YUP!  
  
Vegetto: For some reason, I no longer trust your source of information...  
  
Nekoni: Oh well! Your loss Jitto! :coughs: anyway! Onto the important issue! I've discovered my limit for chapter size! –You know how I said at the beginning of this chapter I'm trying to make my fics longer? Well, I can, but only up to 5000 words (without some major scene change) I started loosing track of what I started with...  
  
Vegetto: So now she's going to improve her quality!  
  
Nekoni: Stop putting words in my mouth you sinister fusion.... Actually, I'm going to try to improve my output rate... I'm going to try to write 2000 words a day... though I do have many days which are depressing enough to make me not write at all, so it'll likely turn out to be 2000 words every two days...  
  
Vegetto: :suddenly dressed as a coach: :blows whistle: Stop lowering your goals!! Shoot for the stars!  
  
Nekoni: :nods in determination: But I shall try my very hardest to post more frequently!  
  
Vegetto: :smirks: Well, you guys. I'll see if I can keep her motivated! I'm sure leaving a comment would help me out! 


	5. You could call it a date

Nekoni: Eheh... hey everybody... it's been a while...

Vegetto: :looks heartbroken: I'm a lousy coach... I couldn't even get her to jog...

Nekoni: :ignores him: Sorry it's been so long... I read this HUUUUUUGE fic one day – literaly, and couldn't stand to go anywhere near the written word for ages.

Vegetto: If that fics' word count was a powerlevel, It'd be a toughee to fight!

Nekoni: :sweatdrops at the comparison: While I've been avoiding the computer, I've been doing the usual, weird things. Drawing, sleeping... lounging...

Vegetto: lazing..?

Nekoni: Why of course.

Vegetto: :shrugs: I think I'm just going to announce the start of chapter 5...

**Chapter Genre: Humor/Romance  
Chapter Rating: PG- for Vegeta-language and pairing hintage  
Chapter Pairings: budding of Goku/Vegeta gasp  
Chapter Warnings: ... If a store has no lights, it generally means it's scary.  
  
Ore wa Hime!  
  
Chapter 5 – You could call it a date**

In Chapter 4: Vegeta's out cold and Goku's been assigned as her new baby sitter! The gullible, lovable and friendly saiyan manages to win the princess' forgiveness...which is a very good thing for him indeed, as he is assigned to cater to her every whim. Vegeta automatically abuses this new power, as is her nature, getting her peasant to rearrange her bedroom, and perform such menial tasks as carrying her to the bathroom! The two saiyans finally settle down for the night, in front of a tv-screen.. wait a second, whoops!!

It was warm... lovely and warm. A heavy duvet surrounded her, holding her tightly in the cushy fleshy grasp...

Vegeta's nose crinkled the tiniest bit at this strange input. Why would she be sleeping in a duvet..? It was the middle of summer, wasn't it..? And why was the duvet fleshy?

..Duvets weren't meant to be fleshy...

Yawning, Vegeta opened her eyes slightly. It took a moment for her dry eyes to adjust to the bright light in her room, but when they did, she was greeted with a nightmarish sight.

A pair of eyes.

Okay, so the pair of eyes weren't scary... in fact, they were the warmest pools of honeyed black that existed... but Vegeta wasn't going to notice that.

Because the story and contents of those eyes were not her main focus. It was the proximity. The eyes were a mere five inches from her own, unerringly close.

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

A duel scream rang though the house as the two saiyans realized what position they were in. Goku quickly jumped, from where he was straddling the princess, a good distance to the opposite wall.

Vegeta did the same. Not getting too far as her room ended right behind her bed.

"Wha-wha..." Goku stuttered, grabbing his chest fearfully, backed up against the solid wall. "Wha-ah-wa-..." He articulated, his face turning bright red.

"WHATWEREYOUDOING!?" Vegeta screeched, her eyes wide with fear and a blush equal to Goku's on her cheeks. "WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELL-"

"IDONNO!" Goku barked, eyes shooting rapidly around the room. "WHYWHEREWEINTHESAMEBED!?"

"..."

"VEGETA!?"

"MYBEDISSOILED!" Vegeta wailed, dropping to her knees. "I can't believe I – I-"

Goku blinked curiously, calming down a little when the princess lowered her voice. "What's going on- you can't believe you what..?"

"I can't believe I let you sleep with me!"

"..." Goku gaped, eyes going wider as he rapidly sifted through memories of the previous night. "I- I DON'T REMEMBER SLEEPING WITH YOU!!!"

"That's because you were asleep you fool!" Vegeta whined, looking pathetically at her bed. "Why couldn't you just stay awake long enough to finish that movie! You idiot! You fell asleep right o- on top of me.."

"..Oh..." Goku blinked, blushing more at this information. "S-sorry..." He said sincerely, looking at his feet.

".. Well. That was a decent enough wake up call." Vegeta shrugged, standing up on wobbly legs.

Goku felt relieved at her quick ignorance of the event. If Vegeta stopped yelling so quickly, it meant she'd have a lot of patience today.

"-besides, it's not as if you were sleeping with a woman. Guys sleepin' in the same bed is fine, 'cuz no funny stuff can happen.. but if I was still a woman, whoo nelly, you'd be in trouble." Vegeta laughed sincerely, before noting a solemn and fearful expression on the taller saiyan's face. "What..?"

"I'm not sure whether you're gonna beat me up more for telling you, or not telling you.." Goku looked away shyly.

".." Doom crossed over Vegeta's features.

Goku ran for his life.

"Man oh man oh man..." Goku pouted, rubbing his slightly blackened eye tenderly. "Jeesh that smarts bad.."

"You deserved it!!" Vegeta snapped at him.

The two saiyans had relocated, without much purpose, to the capsule corps lounge. This was merely because that's where Vegeta managed to catch the taller saiyan up, and give him a good whack around the face.

"It's not MY fault you know..." Goku pouted, looking away from the princess. "I'm not the one who turned you into a girl... neither am I capable of KEEPING you as a girl." He stated, pointedly.

"Shut up." Vegeta huffed, also turning away. "You may not think you have anything to do with it... but you don't really have a choice with who you are."

Goku sweatdropped, staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "You think I'm to blame just because I'm, me?"

".." Vegeta glared at him, giving the affirmative.

Goku sighed in exasperation. "Oh yes, why, of COURSE I somehow made you female- and of course I somehow kept you from becoming male again when I was ASLEEP because I so obviously prefer you in your OBVIOUSLY different body." He teased, sarcastically, walking over to the princess. "Do you REALLY think I kept you from becoming male again!?"

"..." Vegeta looked away, blushing slightly. "Sorry.." She stated. "I -.. I just thought... that was a really stupid idea, huh?"

"Your new personal record."

The princess' eyebrows nit together. "Alight. Lets forget this little mistake... I didn't return to normal last night, so obviously, Bulma must be to blame. She told me I'd become male again, but I didn't, so that means she lied to me." She growled.

"Why would Bulma lie about something like that..?"

"Well, she either wants to feed me to the paparazzi... or didn't want me to freak out and deal some... minor damage to the house."

"You mean blow it up." Goku teased, grinning.

"Ngrrr!" Vegeta growled, folding her arms and glaring at the taller saiyan. "Just WHAT has gotten into you, Kakarotto!?"

Goku blinked, staring at her curelessly for a moment, as if he hadn't heard her. "Hey 'Geta...?"

"What.." The princess said dryly, eyelids lowering.

Goku mimicked her facial expression. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Exactly what I said!" Goku replied, cheerfully. "'Cuz if you ARE hungry, that means we could eat out!"

"I guess I am sorta' hungry.." Vegeta shrugged, looking up at the other saiyan. "And I did agree to go shopping with you. I guess that would be killing two birds with one stone, huh?"

"Precisely my point, 'Geta!" Goku grinned. "I'm wagering it's already around 11 o clock, so we could have a bit of an early lunch."

The smaller saiyan glanced at a clock on the wall. "It's 1 pm."

"Oh..." Goku replied, sweatdropping. "Well, then we'll be having a normally-timed lunch.."

"Yes, it would appear so." Vegeta agreed, before looking thoughtful. "I wonder why I slept so long...? I'm usually up around 10..." She mused, glancing at the taller saiyan before blushing. 'It m-must have been K-Kakarotto... he ... was very w-warm...'

"Ack! What am I thinking!" Vegeta scolded herself out loud, before looking up to see Goku staring at her. "....WHAT!?" She asked, her blush increasing.

"Sorry.. just wondering what you were 'thinking' about..." He shrugged, causing the saiyan princess' face to heat up even more. "You know... are you sure you're up to going out? You look kinda'-"

"I'MFINE!" Vegeta squeaked, bringing her hands up to cover her face. "Absolutely dandy."

"Well... okay.." Goku said, unsurely. "Do you want to fly there, instead of teleporting? You probably need a little fresh air..."

"Ha-hai... flying is good." Vegeta stuttered. 'I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stand the little contact with you it took to teleport, anyway..' She concluded mentally.

After changing their clothes to something more clean and casual from Vegeta's cupboard, the two set out.

The saiyans' flight was relatively short, taking them over the small distance of 50 kilometers. Goku had insisted that they head to another town, which contained his preferred shopping super-complex.

Vegeta, with much luck, had managed to calm down during the flight. She'd attained a 'cool head' in a very literal sense. Which was a good thing.

They arrived at the rear-end of the complex, giving them the privacy to land without being spotted or attacked by the army. The two saiyans were quick to sneak round the front, though, and enter through the main door.

Not surprisingly, the place was packed full. Busy people were shopping, and mostly, eating. Despite the inconvenience, Goku merely smiled.

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta growled, observing the masses of people. "You know I hate crowds..."

The taller saiyan laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'd assumed that much... don't worry though, I know just the solution...Come on..." He grinned, lightly grabbing the princess' hand.

"..." Vegeta didn't resist as she was tugged along. That was, until she noticed where she was being tugged to. "!!! Let me go Kakarotto!"

"Huh?" Goku looked confused, letting go of her hand and frowning at her. "What's wrong, Vegeta..?"

"..t-tha.." The woman was unable to form words, so she merely pointed at their destination. It was a small, french style café with a bright pink banner reading 'Duex d'amour'

".." Goku followed her gaze, before staring at her. "What? What's wrong with Duke's Armor?"

"k-kakakaro.... Na-I'm NOT going in there!" Vegeta panicked, eyes wide.

"Why not?" The taller saiyan asked, confused.

"Beca-beca-beCAUSE 'Deux d'amour' m-means 'Two of LOVE'! That's a ROMANTIC RESTAURANT!"

".. Oh, well I'll be!" Goku grinned cheesily. "Guess that means you don't want to go in, huh 'Geta..?"

"Damn right!"

Goku smirked playfully at the princess across their table for two in the 'Deux d'amour' café.

"I don't know how you got me into this place, Kakarotto..." Vegeta grumbled, her head in her hands and a blush on her cheeks.

"I mentioned the proffiterolls." Goku grinned, waving around a menu.

"Yes... well, I know THAT much.." Vegeta grated, looking shyly around the place before wincing. "God, why is it so tacky...there's even hearts on the WALLPAPER!"

Goku shrugged. "Don't ask me..."

It was at that point that a bartender/waiter of the small establishment turned up. He was dressed in a fancy french uniform with little pink hearts embroided all over it.

Vegeta stared in utter disbelief.

"Can I help you, zirs?" The guy, obviously faking his french accent, asked.

"QUI!" Goku grinned at the confused fellow. "JE VEUX DEUX FROIDS TOUS QU'IL Y A SUR LA MENU!!!"

"...what did you say...?" The confused waiter asked, not expecting a response in the assumed orientation of the café – french.

"I said 'I would like everything on the menu, twice!"

"s-sure.." The waiter gulped, dashing off to the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

Vegeta gawked from her side of the table. "Did you just speak fluent french!?" She squeaked.

"Maaaaybe..." Goku smiled innocently.

"-...b... how- how come you thought the name of this place was 'Duke's Armor', if you can speak that much french... unless..." Vegeta narrowed her eyes.

"...I was hoping –you- didn't know what it meant... this is the only really good place to eat and I know you'd be put off by the name and..."

"Hunf!" Vegeta merely huffed, crossing her legs. "You shouldn't take me for an idiot..." She warned, turning her head away stubbornly.

"I... don't, Vegeta..." Goku smiled at her from across the table. "I'm actually very impressed with your intelligence."

The princess was caught off guard, loosing some of her composure. "Re-reaally--- well, you should be impressed with your prince, you know."

"Heh.." Goku laughed lightly at her reaction. "It's hard not to be impressed around you.."

"I... ah..." Vegeta stuttered, a blush working it's way onto her cheeks that only increased at the deep gaze Goku was giving her. "N-I..."

"...being so royal... you should only eat at the finest restaurants, huh..?" He purred, stroking her ego that little bit more.

"Hai..." Vegeta sighed, melting under his worshipping gaze. "Haaaiii I should..."

"Gokuuuu!" A smartly dressed, grey haired and slightly chubby man ran into the room, arms spread wide. "Goku it's you!"

"Clerkson?" The saiyan in question blinked, sitting up slightly. "Hey! Nice to see you...."

The restaurant owner smiled broadly. "Yeah, it has been a while! –Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything with your lovely lady, was I..?" The man whispered, causing Goku to laugh and Vegeta to go shock straight in her seat.

"No! We were jus' chatting.." The tall saiyan smiled, cheerfully swaying side to side in his seat.

"Well... you know what they say..." 'Clerkson' bubbled, walking towards the princess. "I must say, you're looking lovelier than ever, ChiChi.."

"... ... GO TO HELL YOU FREAK!!!!" Vegeta suddenly burst out, standing bolt up-right and knocking the table over in a process. "I AM NOT THAT STUPID CLOWN'S WIFE HARPY HELL-MONSTER OF THE DEEP YOU IDTIOTIC ASUMATIVE PATHETIC HUMAN!!!" She then took a deep breath and bit her tongue, eyes twitching.

"Ah..." Clerkson wheezed, having been thrown to the other side of the room by the princess' shouting.

"..."

"I- I- I- I- I-" The restaurant owner stuttered, clawing at the floor.

"...ah..ahahahahahh..." Goku giggled momentarily, looking at the scared man. "Ahah... this 'lady' is Vegeta. She's actually a man who has been accidentally turned into a woman for the day, and my best friend and prince... I think it would be best for you health to refer to her as 'Vegeta' from now on." He recommended, setting the table upright.

"..ye-ye-yeah..." The old man stuttered, scrabbling his way up onto his feet. "M-Mister Vegeta... o-okay.." He then legged it for the kitchens.

"That was uncalled for, Vegeta." Goku sighed after the man had gone.

"H-how dare he assume such nonsense!!! It's all his fault if I end up blasting him!" The smaller saiyan growled, shaking in her seat.

"No it's not..." Goku scolded. "You've got to control yourself... otherwise you'll go biting the head off of –everyone- who compliments you.."

"HE CALLED ME CHICHI! HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU STUPID MATE!!!" Vegeta near-roared at the other saiyan.

"Yes... but you were just as angry about being called 'lovely' as angry about being called chichi, now weren't you.."

"He should damn well mind his tongue!" Vegeta huffed, crossing her arms.

"Vegeta.." Goku complained. "Ugh... just please, calm down a little... it's like..." The taller saiyan blinked. "You ah... aren't going through the end of your 'cycle' are you...?"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta complained. "You think I- HELL NO!" She hissed, leaning across the table as the intimidate him. "Stop comparing saiyans to humans! Our species doesn't HAVE that problem- and to top that off- I'm not FULLY female, now am I!?"

"..Oh.." Goku blinked. "Wait.. you're not 'fully' female...?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course not, Kakarotto! Why would I be..?"

"You- you mean you've still got... your- and..." He asked, looking a little queasy.

Vegeta freaked at this. "I MEAN I'm NATURALY MALE! I'm MENTALY MALE, and raised as a male and soon I'll BE male again! I swear Kakarotto, sometimes you're just... really... empty-headed or something..."

"..Oh." Goku grinned. "So- what's it like being female..?" he queried.

Vegeta merely shrugged. "Feels normal.. I think because my body changed so slowly that I just didn't notice anything..."

"... So you feel completely normal..?"

"Yeah.."

"...You don't feel excessively angry- or the need to eat chocolate- or desire wearing tight clothing..?"

"Well... of course I do you IDIOT!" Vegeta growled. "I love chocolate! I love tight clothing! And you- you make me SO ANGRY sometimes!!!"

"Well, that's good!" Goku smiled. "Hahahah... say... that food of ours sure is taking a while..." He pouted, changing the topic. "I wonder why..?"

"They've probably evacuated the building..." The princess shrugged, standing. "I'll just cook something up..."

"AH!" Goku gulped, also standing up, in order to stop the woman. "Vegeta- don't do that-"

"Why not..?" She growled, stubbornly putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah..n... well, they're bound to still be in there..." He gulped. "I come here all the time- I'm- I'm sure you didn't scare them too much.." He reasoned, guiding her back to her seat.

"Kakarotto..." She hissed, nose scrunched and eyes narrowed.

"LOOK!" Goku grinned cheerily, pointing over her shoulder where two waiters, a cook and the restaurant owner were all carrying in precariously balanced dishes. "See, I told ya', 'Geta!"

Bulma sat at her dressing room table, carefully dusting over her sun-burn with makeup. She eyed herself in the mirror, trying to physically apply a picture-perfect face.

"Hey Mom..?" A young voice called from behind her, unsurely.

"Yes Trunks..?" Bulma asked, treating the last of her face before turning to look around at him.

"Mom... why are you putting so much make-up on...?" Trunks asked from where he stood in the doorframe. "You're not bringing posh people over for lunch again, are you..?" He queried with a hint of disgust.

"Oh no no!" Bulma smiled, momentarily soothing the child's worries. "We won't have guests until –after- lunch.."

"Moooom.." Trunks whined, backing out the door slightly. "I don' wanna' have to dress up all posh to impress some weakling fatsos!" He complained, folding his arms.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that..." Bulma huffed at the boy's attitude. "I'm calling the newspaper after lunch, to share with them my discovery... it's very important... we'll get to have our photos on the front cover!" She exclaimed.

"Really!?" Trunks asked, interested. He grinned. "Boy is Goten gonna' be jealous!"

"Hai.. he sure will!!! – Just one thing though, Trunks..." The woman whispered, as if in secrecy. "Don't tell your dad, okay..? He's gonna' have his photo taken too, but he'll just run away if he finds out too early.."

"Okay mom! I promise I won't tell Dad!" Trunks grinned. "Though I –will- tell Goten, if that's okay!?"

Bulma nodded, before turning back to the mirror to work on her mascara.

"Well... I gotta' say..." Vegeta smirked, patting her tummy. "That food was quite adequate."

"Yeah..." Goku grinned, slouched back in his seat across the table. "I haven't eaten that much rich food in a good while..."

The two saiyans were now basically reclining in the midst of a disaster zone. It looked like a food-laden tornado had rushed through and quit inside of the restaurant, depositing what looked like at-least 100 used dishes.

The restaurant's staff were backed against the end wall, panting from exhaustion after feeding 2 saiyans in an hour. Their restaurant was little, perfectly capable of feeding 2 families... but 2 –saiyans- -both capable of demolishing 40 peoples' shares of food, were a more than a handful.

"Would you like to order some more wine, or dessert..?" Goku suggested, tilting his head towards the princess.

Vegeta merely shook her head. "I'd rather not... I'm full as it is."

"Huh.. I guess." The larger saiyan sighed, content for now.

"We should get a move on." The man-turned-woman countered, sitting up straight. "I would like to commence shopping, as soon as possible."

"Really..?" Goku blinked, scrutinizing her. "Well.. I guess if you want to get a move on so much... I really don't have a choice...." He then picked up the mile-long bill off the middle of the table. "Lets see...about 100 plates made... 51,600 Zeni."

"That's not bad..." Vegeta commented.

"Not bad at all... why do you think I came to this place, huh?" He grinned, grabbing his wallet from his pants pocket and thumbing out the large sum of cash. It took a minute, but he'd soon handed the happy staff the charge and tips.

"I don't understand where you get that from..." Vegeta queried, motioning to Goku's wallet.

"This..? Well, I really can't remember... I bought it so long ago..."

"I meant the money." Vegeta sweatdropped at his ignorance.

"Oh..." The saiyan then grinned. "I get my money from many places... there's different types of tournaments all over the world, for fighting, weight lifting, arm wrestling... even pig catching!" He laughed. "If I ever run out of money, all I need to do is globe-hop until I find one of these tournaments."

"That's interesting..." Vegeta blinked. "I thought you needed stable jobs... all sorts of qualifications, to get money on this planet."

"Well... if you think of what I do as being an actor..."

"What?" Vegeta frowned. "An actor...? How do you make that connection..?"

"People pay actors to entertain them, you understand... the same goes for competitors in competitions- only, the overall winner is usually the only one who gets paid." The taller saiyan explained. "Oh... and then there's my –other- career." He added.

"You're telling me you work as-well--?"

"In a way." Goku smiled. "Sometimes I do a little 'renegade policing' – or at least that's what they call it. If I stumble across a police-chase on the news, I go and help... usually I get a reward and a medal."

"Interesting little scheme, Kakarotto." Vegeta smirked. "And there I was thinking that you lived off the land..."

"Well, I do. But I doubt my clothes would last very long if I had to make them our of bear-hide, huh?" Goku laughed lightly. "I doubt I'd look very good, either."

"I'm sure you'd look just darling as a miniature oozaru." Vegeta teased, causing the other saiyan to blush. "Anyway, lets get going now! There's plenty of shopping to be done!"

"Yeah!" Goku hooted, bouncing from his seat and walking with Vegeta out the door.

"Kakarotto, where the hell is the clothing store!!" Vegeta complained, marching slightly ahead of the confused saiyan.

"I don't know!" Goku pouted, looking around. "It's been such a long time since I was last here! They must have moved it..."

"Humans can't just pick up a store and MOVE IT, Kakarotto!" The princess scolded him, glaring over her shoulder.

"Yeah- but they can move all of its contents, workers and banners!" Goku huffed. "They don't –literally- move a store!"

"..grr! I'm about to give up on it existing at-all!" Vegeta hissed... then paused as she turned round the corner. ".....ah... never mind that.."

"You found it..?" Goku asked, increasing his pace to catch her up. He grinned as he spotted the new and improved store. "Wow... it sure has gotten a lot bigger.." He noted.

"I can't see the back of the shop." Vegets sweatdropped, standing on her tiptoes to try and get a better view.

"That's because you're too short." Goku explained, squinting his eyes slightly. "I think I can see the back... I'm not sure though, it gets dark about a mile in..."

"It does... does it..." The princess gulped, grabbing Goku's loose hand for comfort.

"..."

"..."

"Why are you holding my hand...?" The taller saiyan questioned, sounding mildly alarmed.

"EEK!" Vegeta gasped, letting go and moving away from him quickly. "ahah..hahahaaha..." She laughed nervously, looking away.

"..." Goku simply rolled his eyes before heading in to the store. He noticed a large map by the end of the aisle, and took a moment to look at it. "Wow..." He started. "It looks like a maze..."

"Yeah, sure does." A distant voice replied.

Goku turned around to watch the other saiyan standing a good ten meters away from the shop entrance. "'Geta.." He sighed, in exasperation. "Please don't tell me you're afraid of coming in here.."

"Okay, I won't." She replied.

The taller saiyan scrunched up his face. "Come on... it's not that scary."

"We might get lost..."

"..you can hold my hand..?" Goku offered, holding his hand out as if to a small child.

"...o-okay..." The princess squeaked, zooming to his side and attaching herself to his arm like a clamp.

"..."

"So... you wanna' go to the men's section, or women's section first..?"

"HEY!" Vegeta shouted, jumping back from him and placing her hands on her hips. "What are you, stupid? I came here for men's clothes!"

"Heheh..." Goku just grinned, pleased at the sudden loss of fear. "Just testin' ya'..." He joked, following a sign that stated 'men's section, 100 meters.'

"I hardly see how that qualifies as a test." The smaller saiyan growled.

Ten minutes passed, and Vegeta and Goku had made it quickly and happily to the men's section. They were surprised to see that the store, with its immense size, was terribly well organised... at least at first glance. Clothing was sorted in to types- tops, pants... then sub-categorized into specific designs, such as V-necks and short-sleeves... and then sub-sub-categorized into dominant colors...

"I like this one..." Goku commented, pulling a red, turtleneck sleeveless out of a nearby row. Vegeta scoffed at it. "If you like it so much, then you'd better plan on wearing it, there's no way in hell I'd put that on."

"Aw.." Goku frowned, reluctantly putting it back. "I thought it'd really suit you..."

"Well I DON'T." The princess growled, glaring at the endless rows of different colored turtlenecks. "I don't even know why we're IN this section- I don't even LIKE turtlenecks! They're too itchy!!" She complained. "Now where's the black stuff- combat armor, warrior's gear..."

"500 meters thata' way." A little voice replied.

The two saiyans blinked, their ears leading them immediately to the sound of the voice. They were shocked by what they saw.

A short, stubby green creature... maybe female... was looking up at them. It has a pig-like snout, warts, all over its face and a pair of horns on it's head. "I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Goblin, nice to meet ya'" She introduced herself.

"WOW! Goblins live in this store!?" Goku asked in bewilderment.

"Why indeed we do!"

Vegeta barked a laugh. "Goblin... whatever..."

"Of course it's a goblin... haven't you heard of them?" Goku questioned, tilting his head around quickly.

"Yes- I'm a goblin! You should be scared of me" The creature testified, though it itself looked fearful as it backed away slowly.

"I don't care what creature you are!" The princess growled. "All I care is that you've got some nerve demanding that –I- be fearful of you! The great prince Vegeta!!!"

"Funny, you look like a woman..." The greeny said pointedly.

"SHUT IT YOU!!!"

"MEEP!" It jumped back a few feet, green face turning blue in fear.

"...Vegeta.." The male saiyan scolded.

The princess cast a glance at his accusative expression... and this was just the amount of time the creature needed to take off in the direction of the darkness.

"HAHA!" It squealed, dashing through the aisle.

"STOP IT!" Vegeta gasped in shock, pointing after the creature. "I don't like it and I feel the instinctual need to kill it!" She claimed, chasing after it.

"Vegeta!!" Goku exclaimed, worried for both the Goblin and the princess. He followed not far behind as they headed at a fast rate to the back of the shop.

"NUWAHAHA! You'll never catch us!" The creature squealed, disappearing into a dense wall of complete blackness.

Vegeta screeched to a halt just before she hit the dense-ness. She sighed in relief, then looked around. He eyes bugged out as she noticed she could barely make out the nearest shelf. "A-ah...?"

Stumbling around, Vegeta crashed into several racks of clothes, becoming more and more frustrated and frightened. She bit her tongue, considering calling for help, despite the fact it would make her look weak... in the end, the darkness won.

"K-KAKAROTTO!!!" She cried loudly. She was shocked as she heard a shout of pain from next to her.

"ITAI!" Goku cried, holding his ears and moving enough for the princess to finally notice his shadow. "What was that for!?"

"..." Vegeta stared at him, immensely relieved. "Where are we..?" She asked, only a slight amount of panic sounding in her voice.

"Somewhere near the back of the store.." Goku shrugged, though the princess really couldn't see it. "That's what you get for chasing a mythical creature..."

"I didn't like it!" Vegeta whined, curling up a little on herself. "It was slimy and gooey and looked like it had worms and maggots in its teeth!"

"Really.." The male saiyan questioned, uneasily.

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"I think we should find a way out of here..." Goku started, glancing briefly around. "The darkness unsettles me... and it's so eerily quiet here..."

"It unsettles me too." Vegeta smirked. "I bet you couldn't tell."

"Actually.... It was incredibly –easy- to tell..." The male saiyan commented, causing her to break out into a blush. But hey.. I won't tell anyone that, if you don't... deal..?"

"Deal..." The woman smiled lightly.

"So... lets see..." Goku mumbled, scanning the horizon for a light source. It was quite easy to find... even though it looked like a distant city, or sunrise. "There it is... I know which way to head."

"Where's what...?" The princess asked blindly, unaware of the importance of height for looking over shelves. "I don't see anything."

"The exit... I can see the exit." The taller saiyan clarified, before winding his hand with the other's. "Just hold on, and I'm sure we won't get lost... yeah...?"

"Yeah.. okay..." Vegeta concluded, squeezing Goku's fingers hard enough to make him wince.

"And just incase... I brought my extra flashlight." The man gestured after a moment. Without second thought, he burst into super-saiyan, generating vast amounts of light which filled the area around them.

...and nearly blinded at-least fifty snarling slimy Goblins.

"..."

"..."

"GET THEM!" Vegeta commanded, bursting into super saiyan as well and jumping headlong into the swarms of short warty beasts.

Goku merely shrugged and blasted several of them with ki.

"Feelin' more secure now, 'Geta..?" Goku smiled as the two left the store.

"I suppose so..." The smaller saiyan smirked. "Though I thought you were against me harming them... so why'd you help me..?"

"..." The tall saiyan looked away embarrassed. "I also felt the instinctual need to, ah, kill – or seriously injure, them...I got the worst vibe..." He smiled shyly.

Vegeta smiled back.

Then the two blinked. The floor was shaking under their feet- the sign of either an impending explosion, earthquake, or stampede...

Technically, the rush of military charging towards them was all three. The saiyans gulped as they seemed to be the combine of cavalry, infantry and armory's target...

The rush of troops thankfully merely flowed like water, straight past them and into the blackness of the store.

".."

"...seems we must've done a good deed today, huh 'Geta...?"

"Definitely..." Vegeta smirked almost insanely, watching as the dark recesses of the shop were lit up with explosions.

Goku sweatdropped, shaking his head. He sighed, heading to the exit. "Never mind, Vegeta..."

The two walked for a few minutes, passing many gadget, makeup, toy and postcard shops...

"You know.." The princess started as they neared the food court. "I think it's a shame that we go shopping and don't bring anything back..."

"Yeah.." Goku nodded, looking slightly glum. "Maybe we should stop by the other complex on the way back, huh?" He suggested.

Vegeta nodded. "That's fine, as long as you don't drag me into any more pitch-black shops with your stupidly."

"Hey!" Goku pouted. "There's some really good clothes shops that are pitch-black!"

"That'd be the clothes, would it not?" Vegeta suggested, causing the taller saiyan to blush in embarrassment. "I rest my case."

The saiyans quickly weaved their way through the crowds and out of the store... once they had walked round back, they took to the air.

"I've been thinking..." Goku said, as they reached the halfway point in their flight.

"Hmn?" Vegeta smirked, seemingly amused by that sentence.

"There's a really good pizza place in the other shopping complex... we could make an order for dinner time- 'cuz I'm sure they'd deliver to capsule corps..."

Vegeta frowned for a second, considering this. "It's a sound enough idea." She smiled at the other saiyan.

Goku felt his heart flutter momentarily at her gaze. "W-we'll do that, then..."

"I would like 60 pizzas." Vegeta demanded steadily as she reached the counter at the pizza-place.

"You're kidding me..." The greasy, speckled teenager behind the bar choked.

"I can vouch that she's never 'kidded' anyone.." Goku grinned, slipping to Vegeta's side. "You should probably write this down... it's a tough order."

"O-okay..." The teen whimpered, grabbing out a notepad. "D-dad.... You better come over- we-we've got a large order."

A large, poofy chef's hat poked out from a nearby room. "Party... wedding?" The kid's dad, obviously, walked briskly up to the desk.

"Actually we're just planning on dinner, thanks..." Goku grinned, cheesily, rubbing the back of his neck.

The man gave his son a light glare, causing Vegeta to smirk. "No cause for concern... you're son was right. We have a 'large' order...."

Goku nodded, holding up a menu and pointing to various places. "We'd like 15 pepperoni, 15 four cheeses, 15 bolognaise and 15 mozzarella delivered at Capsule Corp. at six, please!" He grinned.

The chef looked slightly angered, and turned once again to his son. "Are you pulling some kind of prank!? These are some of your friends, aren't they!"

"I assure you we'd never hang out with this freak of a child." Vegeta rolled her eyes, taking charge. "I'm Vegeta.. you surely must have heard of me..."

The man's eyes widened in recognition of the name. "I-I'm sorry... we never usually get such large orders and I'm always wary of pranks from my kid..."

"In the unusual circumstance.. your apology is accepted. I've had trouble with brats myself..." She laughed slightly.

"Can you do the order in time..?" Goku questioned, leaning on the counter. "We'll pay you up-front..." He suggested, getting out his wallet.

"y-yes..." The man nodded feverently. "We'll close to all other customers for the day... uh... that 60'll cost you 30,000 zeni.."

"Here you go!" The male saiyan smiled, slapping the bills down in his open palm. "That's actually cheaper than lunch..." He said, turning toward Vegeta.

"So it is." The princess nodded in return. "Lets get going..."

The two saiyans, with a little wave from Goku, quickly headed out the door and deeper into the shopping complex.

The teenager turned slowly to his father. "I know I'm not very good with scientific na-ja and celebrities and stuff... but isn't 'Vegeta' a MAN?"

No more than 20 minutes and 1 sweet shop later, the two saiyans were heading home. Vegeta, still being slightly sore from the previous day's events, and low in ki, had insisted that Goku carry all 4 heavily laden shopping bags full of candy... or so was her excuse. The friendly saiyan, of course, both, happily agreed, and, made the task look easy.

They both touched down at the same moment, heading briskly to capsule corps main entrance.

"BUUULMAAAAAAAA!?" Vegeta shouted, checking in the lounge and kitchen before sticking her head up the stairs. "BULMA! Where are you!?"

"She's upstairs!" Goku grinned, obviously having sensed her ki.

"Right!" The princess nodded, starting to head up the stairs while shouting once more. "BULMA!!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Bulma's voice responded harshly. "I'M ON THE PHONE!!!"

Vegeta huffed, motioning to Goku to follow her up. They headed to the sound of the blue-haired genius' voice, which was in fact to her bedroom. Quietly, they stood outside and looked in, only seeing the back of the women's head as she chatted on the phone. Bura was sitting in her crib, smartly dressed and playing with some toys.

"Yes... yes, they just got back from god knows where... yeah, yes, Vegeta –is- here... really? BRILLIANT! See you soon!" Bulma grinned into the device, quickly finishing her phone-call once alerted to the saiyans' presences.

Looking around the room, Vegeta got a severe sense of deja vu.

Which only increased ten-fold once Bulma spun round in her chair, revealing a perfectly treated face, hair, and stylish clothes. "Vegeta- I have astounding news!" She boasted.

The saiyan in questions' eyes shot wide, causing Goku to stare at her with concern.

"CRAP!" She all but shouted. "BULMA'S CALLED THE PAPARAZZI!!!"

Bulma nodded, smirking once in absolute pride. "Soon the entire world shall know!"

"Soon the entire world shall know!" Vegeta wheezed, turning bright red. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She suddenly shouted, having no real effect on Bulma but causing Goku to hurtle back a good couple of feet.

"You should be proud- this is the greatest discovery since-"Bulma started, only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"YOU SET THE PAPARRAZZI ON ME AND NOW EVERYONE'LL LAUGH AT ME CALLING ME STUPID NAMES!!!!"

"'Geta-?" Goku asked in confusion.

The female-saiyan snapped her head around between to two, alternatively glaring at Bulma and looking for help to Goku.

"Vegeta calm down, all they want is some photos and information---"

"THE HELL!" Vegeta shrieked, backing away and out the door. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THEY'D SETTLE FOR THAT! It'll be 'SPACE ALIEN PRINCE BECOMES PRINCESS' in every headline for the next TWO YEARS!!!" She panicked, before turning to the other saiyan. "Quick Kakarotto! If we hurry, we can make it to the gravity room before they get their cameras out!" She rushed, grabbing the taller saiyan by the wrist and dashing down the stairs at top speed.

"What do you mean- AHHH!" The tall saiyan yelped as the woman busted straight through the front door and into the front yard, where a swarm of reporters, photographers and even film crews were already waiting.

The crowd all gasped, going into an almost old-western style quick draw for the film apparatus round their necks. It was a futile attempt though as Vegeta was fleet footed and made it through the thankfully open door to the gravity chamber, just before the first deadly flash hit.

Nekoni: YIPEEE! That was fun...

Vegetto: The Goblin bit was a little too random for me...

Nekoni: Maaaybe! I don' care! :grins:

Vegetto: You DON'T care..?

Nekoni: Nope! YOUR opinion means nothing to me- everyone else's though... is great!

Vegetto: Nice to know I'm respected...

Nekoni: You are! :pats him on the back: ...jus' not for your opinion on my writing... since, as my muse, you're kinda' biased...

Vegetto: Not that I can help it...... what WAS with those Goblins anyway?

Nekoni: I needed somethin' scary to be lurkin' at the back of the store.

Vegetto: Goblins- SCARY???

Nekoni: :shrugs: I guess I find them kinda' nasty... it's probably the result of watching the movie 'Labrynth' at too young an age...

Vegetto: Why didn't you just supply some big scary monster!?

Nekoni: 'cuz 'big scary monsters' loose their effect SO quickly... and they can't talk.

Vegetto: Ah...

Nekoni: I'm glad I managed to get myself motivated enough to write this chapter! :grins: I suffered mild author's block about half-way through, but as soon as I got over it I was on a roll. I hope you guys enjoyed the Goku and Vegeta interaction in this chapter...for your information, they're gonna' be getting' a little –closer- one could say.

Vegetto: If that happens, I refuse to be your muse any longer! I don't want to have to read MUSHY stuff!

Nekoni: ... :shrugs: fair enough! :grabs a stuffed-toy tiger from the nearby shelf: Introducing my NEW muse!

Vegetto: :eyes shoot wide: he- he- HEY!!! :blasts the tiger: Alright! I'll KEEP the position.

Nekoni: :eyes watering: ma-ma-my Tigeey-wigeeey...

Vegetto: :pales: Quick! Say something nice or some sort of constructive criticism! Before she starts crying!!!


End file.
